Worth the Wait
by LoulouFe07
Summary: They have been friends for a long time, then they weren't friends anymore, but after a impending wedding, a divorce and a side order of life, can wounds be mended New Chapter Up
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Smallville, if I did this would have been different from the beginning **_

_**AN: It's been a while since I have written anything but here is a small piece that has been nagging at me for the last 3 years and finally is being put on a page. Please leave reviews if you see fit. **_

_**Title: Worth Waiting For **_

_**Author: Perlenoire99 (Lilia)**_

_**Chapters: 10 **_

_**Pairing: Lois/Clark, Clark/Chloe **_

_**Spoilers: Up to season 5-will be AU from there (incorporation of rumors from season 6 possible).**_

**Prologue – The Invitation**

Clark. Everything good or bad in my life has always been about Clark, my best friend. Well, the one I use to call "best friend." I am not sure he considers me that way. Not since the day, I stormed out of his life five years ago. I never thought I would ever read his hand writing on a package address to me. I wondered opening the letter, how he tracked me down. At least he didn't come himself to see me but chose to just send a letter. A thick and heavy letter I may say by the weight of the item in my hands.

It begins,

_Hi Chlo, _

_It's been a while. I miss you. I have something very important to ask you and I can't think of anyone else that I would want by my side on this occasion. I know that we have had a fallen out in the last couple of years, but to me you will always be my best bud Chloe Sullivan. There is so much that we have shared with one another that I couldn't bare not to have you with me and I hope sincerely that we can put any difference aside just for this one day. I am writing because I would like for you to be my best man, in this case my best woman. _

_You guessed it, I am getting married. Included is your invitation to the wedding. I wanted to come and ask you in person but I was afraid that you would close the door on me without a word. Chloe, please, I hope that you can be there for me. If you can't, I'll understand._

_Your friend, _

_Clark. _

I re-read the letter, over and over, not believing what I am reading. I can't help the tears that I feel swelling up in the back of my eyes. But I keep them wide open, not allowing them to fall down my cheeks. Clark is getting married. I look at the package and retrieve the invitation. My heart skips a beat as I read the names "General Sam Lane" and "Senator Martha Kent". Oh God, Clark and Lois! I don't even know when the package slips from my hands with a small thud and I grab my face unable to hold back the tears as I let myself slip to the floor. I shake my head thinking "no, God no, this is not true, please let it not be true, not Lois, please let it be anybody but not Lois."


	2. Chapter 1

**_ AN: Hi All, here is another chapter. I am already working on Chapter 2 but boy or boy is this not as easy as it was in my head. Sorry for the short chapter but I thought you would want it up as soon as possible vs me trying to take forever to write the perfect length chapter. Thank you for your reviews and hope to find some more for this chapter._**

****

**_CHAPTER 1_**

As Chloe opened her eyes, this morning, the first thing that she saw by her side was the open invitation. She could not remember how she got to bed. All she could think about was that this invitation was a death sentence for her heart, to her hopes. Hopes, she had no idea still existed until she had received that package. She curled into a ball on her big empty bed, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them again it had all been a dream. A bad dream. Clark and Lois getting married. Her two favorite people in the world were getting married and instead of being happy for them, she felt like dying. She let out a sob and buried her head in her pillow. She was going to let out another one when she felt a small hand on her bare back. She turned around abruptly startled by the warmth of the touch. She was no longer alone.

" Mommy?" Asked a little voice, "Why are you crying?" Wiping her tears with one hand, she extended her arm to the little girl in front of her.

"Come here sweetie. Mommy is not crying, she just has something in her eyes" Chloe lied, embracing her little girl. How could she think of dying, when her baby girl was here with her? Who would take care of this bundle of joy, if she was no longer of this world. Deep blue eyes just stared back at her suspiciously. A little hand flew up and rested on the young woman's cheek.

"Mom, lying is not nice," said the child with a very serious voice. Chloe couldn't help laughing at the serious look the girl was giving her.

"Well technically I am not lying, I am just embellishing the truth," Chloe answered taping the nose of her four year old daughter. The little girl smiled at her mom and reached passed her head and snatched the invitation. Opening it, she asked her mom with all the innocence of her youth.

"Mom is this a wedding invitation…who is getting married?"

"Auntie Lois" Chloe replied snatching the envelope from her child. She got up and picked up her child.

"With who?" Asked the child. _The love of my life, _she thought.

"An old friend" she replied instead.

"Uncle Pete?"

"You are such a curious little one" Chloe brushed off sitting her child at the table. She fixed the little girls raven bangs behind both ears and asked. "What does my little princess would like to eat?"

"Pancakes!" she screamed given her mom a wonderful smile that melted her mom's heart. That charm always melted her heart.

"Pancakes it is" answered Chloe. Looking at her daughter, she felt strength go back to her heart. So Clark was getting married to Lois. Was that really the end of the world?

"You did What?" screamed the raven haired woman moving in front of the man. He might be taller than Lois by more than a foot but hearing her scream and staring at him could always make him feel so much smaller than him.

"I sent her an invitation to our wedding."

"How dare you?"

"Lois, I just thought…Come on Chloe is… was my best friend' he corrected. " I just thought that it would be a good idea …coming from me"

"Clark I know you meant well, but sometimes you are an idiot" said Lois storming out the bedroom she shared with Clark. She closed herself in the bathroom holding her head, trying to fight back the tears she knew were coming. She could hear him apologizing behind the door and asking her if he could come in. She muttered "GO AWAY" and he she heard him step away. She knew she had wounded him be calling him an idiot. Clark was anything but. He hadn't done anything wrong by sending the invitation to Chloe.

She had been debating whether to send it for sometime. She knew that receiving it would be somewhat of a shock to her cousin. She should have told Clark that she wanted to be the one to tell her but than again she had never told him that she had kept in touch with her the last five years. They had had such a fallen out that she had thought it best not to tell Clark that she knew where her cousin was. Even when he had looked for her for months, she had kept her promise to Chloe. She had not revealed the girls location even though to this day she was not sure why Chloe had left or what the best friends had fought about. But now she had to do some damage control.

She had to call her cousin and explain a lot, because in all that time they had kept in touch, that she had seen her, spent time with Chloe's little girl and her late husband, she had never mentioned her relationship to Clark, not that Chloe had ever ask about him. To think about it their conversation never brought him up. The petite blond had written him off completely out of her life which no one who had known them in the past would have believed. But the fact that her cousin had moved on from Clark had made it possible for her to express her attraction towards the mild mannered reporter, her partner. The rest was history. He reciprocated her feelings. Martha had been ecstatic about the news that they were dating and when they announced their engagement she could not have been happier. The only cloud to her happiness had been Chloe. How was she going to tell her cousin that she was marrying the man that had once been the man of Chloe's dream?

"Oh Clark, What have you done?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: Here is another chapter for you to enjoy. Thank you again for reviewing. **_

**Chapter 2**

"Chloe" whispered Clark sitting on his bed. He was staring at the picture of a young blond girl smiling. He placed the picture back in his wallet and put it in his back pocket. He sat silently intently listening to Lois breathing in the bathroom. Her heart was racing and she was mumbling to herself. He tried to hear but it was an more like a humming than real words. She had started doing that when she had found out about the super hearing. It was her own way of dealing with the sometimes invasion of privacy that came with being with Superman.

He thought of going back the door an apologizing for sending the letter but he changed his mind. He honestly didn't see what he had done wrong. He wanted Chloe back in their lives, was that wrong? The young woman had been such a big part of his life that he couldn't imagine her not being here, fight or no fight five years ago. And it's not like he hadn't tried to apologize, to find her, to tell her he was an idiot but he doubt she would have listened to him. He had hurt her deeply that night when she had come to him distraught lost and needing her shoulder to cry and all he had done was hurt her one more time. This fight had been the last one they had ever had. At the end she had just told him she didn't care what happened to him and that she was out. Out if of his life, out of Smallville and that he should stay as far away from her as humanly possible. Next day Chloe had been gone. She had quit the Daily Planet and packed her things and had gotten a ticket to New York. He had tracked her down but had lost her from there. As the years had gone by he had found leads on her that she was in China, Japan, Africa, writing under the pen name Lois Lane.

Than suddenly two years ago he had read an article by Lois Lane at the Daily Planet. He had been all excited and gone there to see if his Chloe had come back, but to his disappointment it had been the real Lois. Lois and he hadn't kept in touch after his dispute with Chloe. Lois actually had left Smallville the minute her cousin had disappeared, reminding Clark that if anything bad happened to Chloe she would hold him personally accountable. Clark had been disappointed to see the brunette but after lunch and an hour talking of Chloe he had felt better. Lois had told him that she had known that Chloe was fine from the occasional post cards that she got from her cousin. Lois had told him that her working at the Daily Planet had been the petite blonds' idea. She had written to Lois when she had found out that Lois was looking for a job that she could work at the DP as a reporter. All of the articles that Chloe had written on the alias of her cousin had helped open the doors for the young girl. Now she was one of the youngest investigative reporters at the DP.

"Who would have thought that all that running around in Smallville with the two of you could open up doors for me as a journalist?" she had snorted, laughing.

A couple of months later He had joined the DP team. He had been thinking about joining so he could monitor better what was going on in the world. He had thought of what Andrea had told him about working at the in the newsroom a couple years before and as he had decided to continue to fight the good fight in disguise he couldn't have thought of a better place. When he had gotten the position from a very eager Perry White, he couldn't help himself but think that Chloe would have been so proud of him.

Now he was Superman: a moniker given to him by no other than Lois Lane. Working together with Lois and saving her from the trouble that she couldn't help getting herself into, had slowly transformed their camaraderie into something more. He had told her six months ago that he was "Superman". She had laughed at him first, than had hit herself between the eyes and screamed "God, how could I have not seen this?" After two hours of listening her rumbling about how this all made sense. She had hugged him, than yelled at him, than hugged him again.

Two weeks ago, he had brought her to the Kent Farm and told his mother that he had shared his secret with Lois and that they had decided to get married. His mother had been exited as she had always considered Lois her daughter and her son marrying her would make her officially her daughter. The women had been so exited that they hadn't noticed that Clark had stopped laughing when his eyes had fallen on a picture of a blond girl on the dining table where his mom what was making boxes. He had picked up the picture and put it in his pocket. The same picture he had been staring at five seconds earlier.

Clark shook his head, hoping that the gesture could help him clear out the memories that had just come flooding back. He looked at the clock; it was 9:00 am. If he hurried he could catch Chloe on her way out of the coffee shop he thought getting up and heading to the door.

He had found Chloe a couple weeks ago, inadvertently. He hadn't been looking for her. He had just stopped a robbery in central Metropolis when he'd seen her coming out of the Emory Jenkins library. She was ahead of a group of teenagers talking as loud as her voice could allow her. She was explaining to them the basic of investigative journalism. She had let her hair grow pass shoulder length. She was wearing them in a bun and a pencil was holding her hairdo up. She was red rimmed glasses that hid her bright green eyes. Her body was hugged by peasant top and a long bohemian skirt. There was no doubt in his mind that it had been Chloe. As soon as he had gotten back to work he had rush to tell Lois but she had been away on another assignment. By the time she had gotten back, he had decided not to tell her until he had verified that it was not a trick of his imagination

Later that day he had found out that she was a journalism teacher at Emory High School, a private school in Metropolis. She was no longer Chloe Sullivan but Chloe Ambry. She was married to Timothy Ambry a writer and they had a daughter. He had felt a pang in his heart when he had found out that information. He couldn't help but think that there was so much that he had missed out from her life that he would never get back. So he had started watching her from afar. He tried to say to himself that he wasn't stalking her but just making sure she was okay.

There he was in front of the coffee shop where she went every morning for her coffee fix. Today she had her hair up in a pony tail. She was wearing a green T-shirt that brought out the green of her eyes and hip hugging jeans and snickers. She looked so young in that get up. She wasn't alone today. She had in her arms a little girl with dark brown hair. The little girl was trying her best to get her mother's attention tugging at the ponytail and smiling when the young woman looked at her. Clark felt a tightening in his chest looking at the picture that the two made.

The waitress handed a Coffee to Chloe and she put her daughter down. She straightened a little the skirt of the little girl's blue dress. She took a small sip of coffee when she felt her right jean pocked vibrate. She walked with her daughter to the nearest table and picked up her phone.

"Hello" she said.

"Chloe, I am so sorry, I should have told you…"Started a familiar voice on the other line

"Lois, it's okay." Clark heard. Lois was talking to Chloe. He didn't know that Lois knew how to reach Chloe.

"I won't say that I am not shocked Lois but than again we rarely talk about stuff like that. Lois it's not a big deal. I swear." Said Chloe turning her attention to her daughter.

"That is very nice. But I am not going" She said. Clark felt his heart crumble hearing those words.

"It has nothing to do with you Lois. It's just, I don't think I can take a wedding right now. Regardless of whom it is. Not with what I am going through with Tim. Lara, don't do that" added Chloe grabbing a pen from her daughter's fingers that she had picked up from the floor.

Clark stared across the street while Chloe continued to converse with Lois. She had named her daughter Lara, like his biological mother. He knew that she had a daughter but it was the first time that he was seeing them together. He saw Chloe end her conversation and stop outside of the coffee shop her daughter in tow. The young blond was about to cross the street when someone called out her name from the shop. She turned to see who it was. A young man was running out holding a bag. Chloe smiled and grabbed it. She looked down and noticed that her daughter was not beside her anymore. When she heard the noise of screeching tires she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Lara!" She screamed. He daughter was standing in the middle of the street staring as a car was heading directly towards the child. She started sprinting towards her daughter when a blur of blue and red passed where the child had been. The blur drew near her and than all was blurred around her for a couple of seconds. All but one thing: Clark Kent.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3

**_AN:_ _Thank you for the reviews. The update took a while too come as I have been going thru some difficult time with life. I am hoping to get back on track with this story as soon as possible. So enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave me a note or two. _**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Clark" she whispered as he came into a stop in a nearby alley. She never thought that she would be this close to him. She just looked at him as he stared in front of him a destination in mind. She mentally corrected herself this man that was holding her was not her Clark this was Superman.

He hadn't thought through what he was doing, because if he had, he could have just grabbed the little girl and dropped her by her mom than disappeared. He had done this countless time, save someone and than retreat in the shadow. In this case he had saved the child and literally taken the opportunity to kidnap the mother. What was wrong with him he thought, he started by stalking her now he was abducting her. He had to put them down. The danger of the car hitting them had long passed. Truth be told he didn't want to stop yet because he knew that he would never get the chance to hold Chloe this close. He had missed this, missed her light perfume of jasmine and lavender. Being close to her was bringing back memories that he had long thought forgotten.

He finally came to a stop in the alley right behind the place he knew Chloe called home. He gently put both mother and daughter down. The little girl let out a squeal of pleasure as soon as her feet touched the floor and stared at the odd looking man. She had seen him on TV. She remembered telling her mom that he wore is underwear on the outside, so she wanted to do the same as well. Her mom hadn't thought that was funny at all. Now she was in front of him.

"You are so tall" said the little girl tugging at his cape. The voice of the little girl broke the trance that the two adults had been put in as soon as their eyes had met.

Chloe had been staring into Clark's baby blues for a good two minutes when her daughter's voice interrupted her internal monologue. If she had ever doubted that Superman and Clark was one person, having him standing there in front of her in red skivvies and blue tights was proof enough. To her, he hadn't change at all, still the same fresh faced farm boy that she had fallen in love with eons ago. She mentally chastised herself for that last comment. She just wished he could disappear before any possible remnants of emotions towards him could show through.

Clark wasn't having an easier time with his emotions either. First there was the proximity of this woman that he had missed for so long and than there was the odd look that she had given him when he had picked her up earlier. She had recognized him the moment that he had taken her in his arms. He hadn't been surprised. How many times had he saved her life before they had stopped talking to one another? Countless times… Did he actually think that she would have been unable to see through his disguise? It still amazed him that nobody saw through it just like she did. He took a step forward wanting to say something, when a tiny hand found itself in his and gently tugged at it. He had forgotten about the little girl who clearly didn't like the lack of attention. He looked down and smiled at the child.

He felt his heart skip a beat when the little girl smiled back at him. She had Chloe's smile. He squatted down and studied the child closely. It was the first time he thought that he actually got the chance to see Lara up close since he found out that she existed. Other than her deep blue eyes and her unruly brown curls, she was the spitting image of her mother.

"Why do you wear your underwear on the outside of your pants? Don't you know they are supposed to be on the inside" asked the little girl, opening her eyes widely. Clark chuckled at her observation. That was such a Chloe thing to say. In all the things the child could have mentioned, the underwear was what had taken her attention.

"Lara!" Chloe cried out coming towards them. She literally snatched her daughter away from Clark. She felt uneasy having him scrutinizing her daughter that way.

"She looks like you" said Clark standing back up. "Actually with blond hair and green eyes she would be you."

"I was sort of a brunette when I was younger" She felt the need to explain to him. Why was she doing that? "Thank you" she added realizing that she hadn't done so already.

"Chloe…"Clark started taking a few steps towards her.

"I have to go…" Chloe whispered taking her daughter in her arms.

"Wait …Chlo…please…" he said reaching out a hand and grabbing her shoulder. As soon as they touched, images flooded back. Images long time repressed: Him kissing her and her ardent response, a night of tender caresses that should have never ended.

"This is really not the time or place for us to have a conversation!" She explained wrenching her shoulder away from his touch, pain written all over her face. Had she seen what he had seen? Had it been that painful for her to relive that moment. At least she was talking to him that was a start, Clark thought.

"Mommy you're squeezing me to tight!" cried out Lara as Chloe's embrace tighten around her daughter.

"I am so sorry sweetie" murmured Chloe. "Look, this is not a good time for me. I can't talk right now and I need to get home." She added looking at Clark,

"You are home" he whispered, showing her their surroundings. She had been so wrapped up in Clark that she had not realized that they had been standing right behind her apartment complex.

"How did you…?" She started.

"I just …"

"I can't talk to you in that get up" she said pointing at his clothes. Clark looked down and looked at his costume. Red, blue and yellow with a big S on his chest. Maybe it was a bit flashy. He smiled and Chloe felt tightness in her chest. His 1000 watt smile still got to her cold heart.

"Does that mean that if I changed you would talk to me…?"

"I really don't have anything to say to Superman" she answered instead, heading away from him and towards the entrance of the building.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Chloe had entered her building she heard the buzzer. Was it Clark? Did she really want to talk to him? What did she have to say to him? Could she really move past what happened five years ago? Was she mad at him or really was she mad at herself? Wasn't her life complicated enough without letting the farm boy back in her life even if it is for a few seconds? What about those images when he touched her? She was asking herself all of those questions when she went and opened the front door. In the end it had not been Clark at the door, just a delivery.

Why was she so disappointed? She thought slamming the door behind the delivery man. Why didn't he come up, Clark was so dense sometimes and with age it didn't seem to have improved. But than again she had harshly told him that she had nothing to say to him. She placed the package on her kitchen table and opened it. It was a package from her in-laws – maybe trying to change her mind about the divorce. Just thinking about that word depressed her. "Divorce" never in a million years would she had thought her and Tim would end up getting a divorce after 3 years of being married. If she had stayed in Metropolis five years ago, would she have been the one that Clark would be marrying now she thought to herself or would she be married to Jimmy? "Great! She thought, like I don't have enough to worry about, now I am delusional." She was supposed to be enjoying her day off not being plagued by "what if". She opened the package and there were pictures in the bottom of the box of Tim, her and Lara during happier times and a small teddy with a note. She felt a small pang looking at the pictures. She took out the first one, Lara was two in that picture, cute as a button and Timothy was holding her. Timothy's olive skin made a contrast on the child's really fair features. Her colleagues at the school always commented on how it was strange that Lara hadn't taken anything from Timothy. Timothy was a six feet tall, skinny with very delicate features almost feminine. He had long bangs that were always hiding his dark brown eyes. He rarely came to her work to see her but when he did, the entire staff of the school wanted to see him. Timothy was well known for angst ridden novel. He had published 12 books and five of them were best sellers.

She had met her soon to be ex husband about four years ago on a trip to Japan. She was working at the time for the London Times as an investigative reporter with the Pen name Lois Lane and had been sent on assignment to Osaka to write an article on a recluse writer. In a world where super heroes were popping left and right as well as criminal master minds of the same caliber, she had been very frustrated with her editor's decision to send her there. Timothy had been her assignment. He had refused every attempt she had made to schedule a face to face interview. Finally she had crash a party that she knew he would be attending and cornered him. Tim had been attracted to her from the start, and had agreed to an interview with the condition that she would have a drink with him. She had agreed as some of his mannerism reminded her of her photographer she had once dated. Next thing she knew, he was following her back to London, insisting on being part of her life. Chloe at the beginning had tried to brush him off but he had been persistent. She didn't know a lot of men who would marry a single mother but after six months of intense courtship Chloe and Timothy got married.

The first year of their marriage had been idyllic. Chloe had quit working as an investigative journalist and become a full time mom and wife. Any way she thought the world would have been pretty confused if there were two Lois Lane's that were reporters. She had been more than happy to let her cousin take the spotlight and she had settled down as Mrs. Ambry. About a year ago Timothy had gotten a book deal offer from a company in Metropolis and he had transplanted his family form London to here. And that was the beginning of their problems. Chloe had not wanted to move back. She had been afraid of the memories that were bound to creep back the moment she would set foot in her beloved Metropolis.

Yes, part of her had been exited as well, to go home, see Lois and Pete, but she also feared seeing Clark. She had been content living in Britain and the move had created a rift between the happy couple. They had started fighting about little things as soon as they had gotten to the new city. Timothy had started complaining that Chloe was becoming distant and Chloe was discovering a new side of the man she had married. And little by little they broke apart until one afternoon, after picking up her daughter; Chloe had come home to an empty apartment with a letter from her husband letting her know that he was leaving her. There had been no explanation but she had not needed one. Three weeks after that, she had received divorce papers. That was six months ago and she still hadn't spoken to her estranged – soon to be ex – husband. Now she was receiving packages of her in-laws – that was just great she thought closing the package and putting it away. Had he told them that he was the one who wanted the divorce? She didn't think he would. Tim never liked being the bad guy, so know his family was trying to coerce her into taking him back. As if she left him, she thought.

"Can this week get any worse" she said out loud heading back to her room. A wedding invitation to Lois and Clarks wedding, Lara almost being run over, seeing Clark, now another package from the in-laws, at this point she just wanted to be left alone with her baby girl.

"_**To be continued"**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN: Here is another installment of the story. Thank you for the enthusiasm that the story has gathered. Please feel free to leave me some reviews. Hope you enjoy.**_

Lois had to admit that her commute to work today had been more annoying than usual. First Clark had left the apartment they shared without even waiting for her. Did she hurt his feeling this morning by calling him an idiot? Maybe she should have been a little less … less what? She couldn't think of the proper word. Being blunt was part of her charm. She always said what she thought, which did get her in a lot of trouble in the past when she worked for Clark's mom as her chief of staff. She had been relieved when she had finally been able to quit that job without hurting Martha Kent's feelings. Clark, by now should have been used to her. They were going to get married in two months; he must be used to that part of her. As soon she had been out of the house she had called Chloe to try to do some damage control. That had been a waste of time. She had tried to apologize to her cousin for not telling her about her impending nuptials to Clark Kent but surprisingly Chloe had just brushed it off. She hadn't been mad, she hadn't cried, she had been calm and collected. So not, what Lois had prepared herself for. She was ready to grovel at her cousin's feet begging for forgiveness but than again it had been five years since those two hadn't seen each other or spoken to one another. "It's not like anything had ever happened between them" she murmured to herself as she entered the lobby of the Daily Planet.

"Good Morning miss Lane," said the security guard as she half ran to the opened elevator door.

"Hiya Henry" she replied as the door started to close behind her. "Really annoying start"

"Good morning Lois" came a voice behind her. She turned around and smiled at the young man who had just saluted her. As usual, he was fiddling with the camera around his neck.

"Hey Jimmy" she said. Why did she have to get in the same elevator as him she thought? She had no issue with Jimmy himself but ever since Chloe's return to Metropolis; Lois had started feeling guilty around him. She was extra nice to him lately and she knew why she did it. It hadn't taken a genius to figure out that Chloe's daughter was not her husband's. Timothy was of Indian descent and had deep brown eyes. When Lois had also taken into consideration Lara's age, she had only come up with one conclusion: Jimmy was Lara's dad. Of course she had never asked Chloe, but one thing she was sure about was that Chloe had never told Jimmy that he was a dad. Every time Lois saw him, she felt like she was keeping this huge secret from him and she couldn't help feel guilty, hence the extra niceness.

As the elevator took it's time to reach her floor, Lois let herself think again about her conversation with Chloe. It had been short. "Things had just started to be like they used to be" She thought. Chloe and her would spend hours talking. It was usually difficult to do for Lois as Clark was constantly with her but she usually took every opportunity where he was busy doing his superman duties to contact her cousin and lend her some support. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that Chloe was not coming to her wedding, but than again she was going through a very rough patch with Timothy, and then there was Clark. Another idiot with a capital "I" she said to herself thinking about her cousin in law. He had just left Chloe, no explanation, no I am sorry, he just picked up his stuff and left his wife. Just thinking about that made her mad.

Lois stepped out of the elevator as soon as it reached her floor heading towards the area she shared with Clark. She was surprised when she got there that he wasn't there yet. That annoyed her even more. "Where in the world is Smallville?"

* * *

"Should I go up? Should I not go up?" Clark kept asking himself at the entrance of Chloe's apartment complex. She clearly had invited him to talk to her, right? As long as he was not in his costume talking to her in the street, than why was he so hesitant?

"Because the last time you spoke to her, you broke her heart dumb ass!" His inner person replied. He had not meant too and he had wished for years that he could have taken it back but this time she wasn't going to take any more "I am sorry." She had packed her bags and said that it she needed to be away from him. Things had started so differently a couple days before the incident that drove a wedge in their Chloe and Clark team.

_He had been sitting in his loft bouncing absent-mindedly a baseball on the floor, when a furious Chloe had stormed in. _

"_CLARK!" Had yelled the petite blonde as she went up the stairs two by two. He had gotten up right away wondering what he could have possibly done to make her so angry with him. _

"_How could you?" She yelled at him, walking towards him, "Why, did you do it?" she said pushing him. Clark took a step back with each push. For as long as he had known Chloe, he could not remember ever seeing her so upset over anything._

"_What did I do Chlo!"_

"_I was happy Clark …why? Clark? Why?" She screamed at him. Clark had no idea what she was talking about. He really wanted to stop her before she hurt herself. He reached out and grabbed each of her wrists in her arms in effort to calm her down and she had backed him up into a wall at this point. _

"_What did I do Chlo?" he asked keeping his voice as low as possible. _

"_How could you do this? …You went behind my back. What did you tell Jimmy? Clark eyes opened wide, finally understanding why she was so upset. _

"_How did you..."_

"_Jimmy told me, he told me that you… you had a little talk…He broke up with me because you talked to him …What did you say Clark. Why did you have to ruin this for me? I was happy "_

"_Listen Chloe… I didn't' say anything … he came to me" _

"_Whatever you said to him...Tell him you didn't mean it…tell him it was a lie… Clark you have to do this …I don't want to…" her voice cracked as she felt the tears she had been holding back overcame her. _

"_Oh Chloe" Clark said pulling her towards him and taking her in his arms. It hurt him so much to see his Chloe like this. "Chloe I would do anything in my power to protect you from this…" _

"_He makes me happy…" she mumbled into his shirt._

"_Chloe you have to believe me, I didn't say anything to Jimmy to break you guys up! I know he made you happy" Clark said placing his chin on his friend's head. Jimmy did make her happy but he didn't chat with Jimmy. He had barely said anything to they guy. _

"_What happened" she asked looking up to him._

"_Look Chloe, I value our friendship above anything in this galaxy, and I would not jeopardize what we have…"_

"_What happened?" She asked Clark cutting him off. She was hurting. Jimmy, sweet adorable Jimmy had just called it quits with her and all she knew was that Clark had spoken to him and whatever they had talked about had driven him to it._

"_He came to me asking me about advice about you, Chloe believe me all we talked about was gift ideas. I would never have thought in a million years that he would have broken up with you." He replied. _

"_Chlo, we will get through this" He added tightening his embrace around his friend. He felt his heart tighten with every sob she let out. He had told her the truth Jimmy and him had only spoken about gift ideas fro Chloe. The young photographer had come by and asked him for suggestions. He wanted to get him something she would never forget and wanted to get an insight on what would please his main squeeze. They had talked about Chloe for two hours and than had parted ways. The Jimmy that had left him hadn't been a guy ready to break up with his girlfriend._

"_Maybe it's a misunderstanding" whispered Clark in Chloe's ears. At these words the petite blonde in h is arms pushed him away and looked right at him, eyes red and puffy. _

"_You got to be kidding me, Farm Boy! Do you think that I would be here crying my eyes out for a misunderstanding! She yelled, getting away from his embrace and started to pace in front of him. " Let me let you in on a secret Clark. I, Chloe Sullivan do not cry over a misunderstanding. I pride myself in being able to find the truth, so if you think that I didn't prod and probe to make sure that my relationship with Jimmy was over, than you don't know me that well. I may be emotional right now, but I am not stupid. Are we clear KENT! _

"_Chlo…"_

"_Jimmy made it clear to me that he was breaking up with me for my own good. That talking to you made him see things that he had refused to admit but he had known all along. He said he was falling in love with me but didn't want to deep because he knew from talking to you that we were not meant to be. That was the best way to do this so that CK and him could still remain friends in the long run, because he liked us both and wished us the best. _

"_Oh" was all that Clark could get out. He just stared as Chloe dropped herself on the couch and placed her head in her hands. So Jimmy was getting out of the way so that they could be together. Clark couldn't help the smile that came to his lips thinking about it. He really liked that kid. But one look at Chloe's sobbing form on his couch let him know that Chloe was not taking this well. _

"_I tried to tell him that you never see me that way. That our shipped had sailed a long time ago, but he wouldn't listen. God, he was so stubborn! She mumbled from her sit. _

"_I am sorry, it's my entire fault. If you didn't have to keep my secret …"_

"_Clark, this is not about your secret!" Chloe Interjected. "I don't want you to make this about your secret or your powers. This could have happened even with Joe Schmoe so please whatever you do, I don't want you to go on guilt trip over how the world would be a better place without you. Because right now I am hurting and I really can't muster the strength to be your cheerleader right now." _

_Clark just looked at the blond. He didn't want her to know how much her words cut him deeply. Did her really need her to be his cheerleader all the time? He would have to reflect upon this later, right now she was hurting and that is all he should care about. S o he went to his friend whose heart was broken, sat next to her. He gathered her small form, put her on his lap and held her. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head under his neck making herself more comfortable. Even if this moment was a hard time for his friend, Clark coudn't help thinking that Chloe was were she belonged...in his arms. _

Clark wished that he had known back on that day that it had been the beginning of the end for them. He felt a familiar pand in his heart. For an invincible man, he sure had a bleeding heart he thought. He looked up at Chloe's apartment on more time before deciding to turn away. He wasn't ready to talk to her, not yet.

_**To be continued**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN: Here is Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy and leave me some reviews. **_

**Chapter 5**

"Is there something more interesting written on the wall Lane?" The sound of her boss's voice brought Lois back to the debriefing that Perry white was subjecting them too.

"No sir." She replied looking at him and flashing him a smile. Perry just looked back down at his paper and continued reading the description of her possible next assignment. She hadn't been paying attention; she was more preoccupied by the time and the fact that Clark, her partner was MIA. This was not unusual for him to be late, with him busy saving the world all the time but he usually called her and it had been more than three hours since she had been in the office and not a peep from him. She couldn't help being worried.

"Lois, where is Kent?" Asked Perry, who had just stopped reading the assignment and had finally, noticed that the tall young man was not around.

"I don't know, but I will find out soon enough." Lois replied standing up and getting ready to head towards the door.

"Well take Jimmy with you instead, when Kent comes in, I'll let him know that this is a place of business. People don't stroll in here whenever they feel like it. I don't care how much of a great reporter he is, work starts at nine, I am here, so …"

Lois stepped out and closed the door behind her cutting off the end of Perry's tirade. Could it kill Clark to have been at work on time? Now she had to be with Jimmy all day on an assignment she had barely paid any attention to. Great! This day wasn't looking any better by the minute. As she walked towards the office space she shared with her significant other, she half hoped to see him sitting there waiting for her, but instead there was Jimmy. As soon as she was at ear shot of him, he started talking. Lois was just staring at his moving lips and he was blabbing, all she could hear was blah blah blah and more blah while asking her self for the tenth time today: "Where are you Clark?"

* * *

"Well this is something I haven't seen in a while" Said Martha Kent coming into her kitchen. Her son was sitting at the kitchen table holding his head with one hand and stuffing some cookie dough in his mouth with the other. Martha placed the package she was carrying on the table and came to sit down next to Clark. 

"What's up, Sweetie? Did Lois and you have a fight?"

"No mom, we did not have a fight." Clark answered putting another spoonful in his mouth.

"Okay. Are you planning on telling me what's wrong or are you going to eat all of the cookie dough that I made for the party tonight." Clark stopped the spoon mid air and looked at his mom. Martha saw pain in her son's blue eyes. Her heart went to him and she just leaned towards him and hug him.

"You know Clark, I am here and you can tell me anything. Whatever it is you can tell me." She whispered in her son's. Clark turned and returned his mom embrace. "I know mom, I know that I can tell you everything. It's just I wouldn't know where to start"

"Well you could start at the beginning" Martha replied sitting back down next to her son. Clark pushed the bowl towards his mom.

"Do you want some?" he asked, giving her the spoon.

"Don't mind if I do. But what is troubling you, Clark?" She asked taking spoon of cookie dough.

"I saw Chloe today." Clark started but stopped when he saw almost a look of panic appear on his mom face and disappear as fast as it had appeared. He probably wouldn't have enough noticed it if his mom hadn't almost chocked herself with the dough at the mention of the blonds name. Now she had her head between her legs coughing and Clark was gently patting her in the back.

"I am so sorry." She murmured from under the table. "I am okay now" She said sitting back up. "You were saying?"

"I saw Chloe today." Clark stopped and waited to make sure she wasn't going to chock herself again but his mom looked a little flush but no panic, so he continued: "To tell you the truth I have been watching her for about a couple of weeks now. I stumbled on her while making a rescue. At first I thought I was hallucinating. When she first disappeared, I use to see her everywhere. So I followed the young woman and I found out her name. I couldn't find her all those years because she was no longer Chloe Sullivan. I found out that she was married and she had a kid. When I found that out I felt heart broken. I don't know what I was expecting but Chloe had moved on to such a different life and what hurt me the most was that I was not part of it. I didn't want to not have her in my life."

"It's understandable" Said Martha placing a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. "Chloe was a big part of your life growing up here in Smallville, and she was the only other friend that you had that you shared your secret with."

"I wanted to talk to her, Mom, but I was afraid she wouldn't let me in. So I sent her a letter with an invitation to the wedding, when I told Lois about it this morning she flipped." Martha had a pretty good idea why Lois was flipping. Martha was not blind; she knew that Chloe carried a torch for her son for years. She had wished when things had fizzled with Lana that Clark would have noticed Chloe, especially after the girl had found out his secret and her feelings towards her son had not changed. They had become closer friends and than Chloe had met a Jimmy Olsen. A really good kid and she had seemed to move on with him. Martha had been relieved in a way because she wanted Chloe to be happy but also saddened because she would have preferred it if it had been with her son instead. At the time Clark was busy finding his destiny anyway.

"Lois probably felt that she wanted to tell her in person." Martha finally replied. She knew that Lois had kept in touch with Chloe and she had confessed to Martha that they never talked about Clark. She never even mentioned Smallville other than to ask how she was doing.

"I had no idea that they were talking mom." Clark replied getting up and moving away from the table. He was starting to feel constricted. "I didn't know…Lois never told me that…she knew where Chloe was."

"Clark, they are family. Did you tell her you had found Chloe? Because this news to me and you just told me you found her weeks ago." Martha watched Clark loosened his tie and she knew she had hit the jackpot, he hadn't told Lois either.

"I…you are right…I didn't tell Lois anything about it either. But after her flipping this morning I went to this coffee place. I knew that every morning she went by there on her way to work. Did I tell you that Chloe is a journalism teacher in a high school? She wasn't alone this morning though. She had her daughter with her. Chloe's little girl looks so much like her." Clark said lost in the memory of the child smiling at him. "Chloe's phone rang on the café and she started to talking to Lois, she told her that she was fine and that she couldn't make because of something with her husband. Her daughter was running in front of her and this car came out of nowhere and I…Superman saved her. I picked up Lara and than Chloe. I didn't' know what I was thinking but as soon as I had them in my arms, I felt something." Martha just nodded her head, urging him to continue. It had been a while since Clark had opened up to her as he was doing right now. The more of an adult her son was becoming the more he closed himself off to the world. She wasn't going to interrupt him in fear that he would clam up.

"She recognized him. I tried to talk to her but all I saw was pain in her eyes. She didn't want to talk to Superman or maybe that she couldn't talk to me at this moment and she left. I stared at he door for a while but I couldn't bring myself to go after her." Clark stopped pacing when he got in front of the sink. He looked at the window lost in thought. "I don't want to hurt her, Mom, and when she saw me all I could see in her was hurt." Martha came and stood behind her son and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"It's going to be okay, you will be able to talk to her one day and not see her hurting anymore." Martha whispered trying to be some form of comfort to her son. She heard the phone ring. Clark started to break his mom embrace to take it when she said. "Let the machine take it."

"You have just reached the Kent Farm, we are not in at the moment, please leave your number and a brief message and we will get back to you at our earliest convenience!" said Martha's voice from the apparatus.

"Hi Mrs. Kent, I wanted to thank you for lending me your ear the other night. I don't know what to do. You have always been like a mom to me and it felt good talking to you about the end of my marriage. I saw Clark today. He looks great in his superman costume. Your handy work I presume." The moment that the caller had started talking she had flet Clark stiffened in her arms. At the mention of his name the fog of his mind cleared up. He moved away from his mom and walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Chlo?" He asked. He heard a moment of silence and a sharp intake of breath than the click of the receiver on the other end. He hung up and asked his mom angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She had asked me not to say anything." Martha said coming near her son but the young man moved away from her touch. "Clark I didn't tell you. You didn't tell me till now. She contacted me a few weeks ago. Lois had asked me to store some of Chloe's things for her here and at the Talon apartment. Chloe wanted to know if it was okay with me if she could pick them up. When you and Lois came to tell me about your engagement I was bringing some of her stuff here from the attic." _So that is why, there was a picture of Chloe on the table, _thought Clark. He had assumed his mom was cleaning out some of his stuff and the picture had fall off. He patted his left vest pocket where the item was safely tucked away. "She came by two days ago with Lara to pick up her things. I offered her some chocolate and we talked. I wanted to tell you but she had asked me not to."

"I guess she really doesn't want anything to do with me" said Clark feeling all of a sudden defeated. He heard his mom whisper something back to him but he didn't want to listen right now. He headed towards the Kitchen door, leaving more miserable than when he had come.

* * *

Chloe just stood staring at the phone for a while, half expecting it to jump and eat her alive. She hadn't expected to find him there. From her conversation with Martha the other day it hadn't sound like Clark came by the farm often. She felt like kicking herself, she should have known better than to live a message. _What were you thinking?_ She thought. She wasn't. She had wanted to talk to someone and had thought of Martha Kent. The events of the day were taking a toll on her, wedding invitation, Clark, the call from Lois, Clark… And to make matters worse she had received a very alarming call from her lawyer earlier. Tim wanted joint custody of Lara. According to the lawyer he wouldn't back down on that issue, he also wanted to keep the condo they were living in. So Chloe was officially out of a place to stay. She didn't want to fight him in court for anything. As soon as she had heard the word divorce, Chloe had said that she didn't want anything from him, no alimony support; she didn't want half of his fortune. All she had asked for was to buy his portion of their condo and to live here with her daughter until she could sell it and leave Metropolis for good. Now he wanted joint custody! This would mean that he would have a say on where she lived and what she did. She just wanted to put this ordeal behind her not tag it along every where she went. 

When she had gone to see Martha she had just wanted to get her stuff and leave. She had been nervous as she hadn't seen Clark's mom since the day she had bumped into her while storming out of the barn tears streaming down her face. She had told that she wasn't coming back, to now worry and that Clark's secret was safe with her but she wanted out. Martha had tried to stop her and console her but she had gone to her car and driven away from the farm. Chloe had called her five times since that faithful night. The first time was when she got to New York and found out that her father had remade his life with someone else and that there was no real place for her there. She had called Martha in tears and upset about her discovery. The woman had tried to convince her to move back to Smallville, that whatever had happened between Clark and her would resolve it self. Chloe had decided to go to China to join her Uncle Sam in an expedition instead. It was there that she had found out that she was pregnant, that had been the reason of her second call to Martha. She had needed a mother's advice about what to do. Again she had urged her to move back to Smallville and Chloe had refused her once more. The third time she had called to announce to Martha that she had a daughter and that she had given her Martha's middle name "Ann" because she had been such a mom to her. The fourth time was to ask her if she could pick up some of the stuff that Lois had left with her and fifth time was just now when she had fallen on Clark instead.

"Clark is the least of your problems right now" she said to her self. She had way bigger problems than her friend. She had a divorce to go through, a life to rebuild and a daughter to raise. He was the least of her worries and the more she thought about him, the more she was starting to think that maybe there was something wrong with her for obsessing about an event that had happened years ago. A normal person would have been able to forgive and move on. They slept together. Big deal, she was vulnerable, he apologized …Move on CHLOE! She heard a voice in her head scream. Chloe let her self fall gently on the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. The reason that Chloe and Clark were no longer friends was because in a moment of weakness, she slept with him. She, who had professed to love Jimmy, who had begged him that not being together, was a mistake, that there was nothing between them, had slept with Clark Kent the night that she was no longer in a relationship. Chloe ran to the bathroom feeling bile coming up.

She was kneeling there retching when she felt the tiny hand of her daughter on he forehead. She looked up and saw a very worried look on the little girls face. Her deep blue eyes misty with withheld tears. Oh god did she look so much like her dad. Chloe reached out and took her daughter in her arms and started sobbing. Soon both mother and child were in tears. She wasn't mad at Clark, disappointed maybe; the truth was that she was mad at herself more than anything else…

_**To be continued …**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN: here is another chapter - Hope to update one more before going on Christmas Break. Thank you for the reviews. But enough about me lets get back to the story. **_

_**AN2: Happy Holidays **_

_**Chapter 6**_

"In all the people to be here with, I had to be stuck with Olsen" Thought Lois, crouching down behind a car and staring at the two men in suits talking in a hush tone. Her assignment was to investigate reports that Lex Luthor was trying to buy off some government officials for silence and rights to dump his hazardous waste in lands near a wildlife reservation. Lois was certain that there was some truth to this story, as she had known Lex for a very long time. During his two year engagement to Lana Lang he had appeared to be a changed man, it had been really difficult to find dirt on him. But after Lana had left him, Lex had spiraled into the dirty businesses to a point that if something illegal or underhanded was happening in Metropolis, Luthor's name was not far behind. What had made her complained was the fact that she was hiding in a very tight space and Jimmy's knee was digging at her back and she could not move to be a little bit more comfortable. The red head was peering through the lance of his camera and was as uncomfortable with the situation as Lois was.

Jimmy's excitement on being on the assignment had died down as soon an irritated Lois Lane had snapped at him during the drive to the meat packing district. There source had said that they could find the proof that they needed to publish their articles around that area. He could tell the brunette was in a bad mood and he wasn't sure if it was due to his presence or the fact that Clark was still MIA. He would always be second fiddle to CK he guessed, taking his eyes away form his camera to glance at a very annoyed Lois next to him. His eyes fell on the engagement ring that she was wearing and he went back to his surveillance lost in thought.

If they had told him five years ago that Lois Lane and Clark Kent were to be wed, he would have laughed. Or maybe a little relieved because than he probably would have never let Chloe go. For a year after their brake up Jimmy had thought that maybe she had been the "One" and he had let her slip away. As time went by, he realized that they would not have worked for the both of them in the end. Chloe was a little bit to adventurous for his own good and he could not have kept up with her save the world complex and knack for getting in sticky situations. Not that he minded the sticky situations, but for some reason he usually was the one in the hospital or getting prodded by aliens and mutants. To think about it hadn't Lois put him in similar situations at least once or twice; wasn't' he in one of those situations right now? He asked himself.

A few years ago he had been convinced that Clark and Chloe would be together in the end. He knew they had a fallen out, he knew that he probably was partly responsible for whatever had happened between them but he always thought that they would work it out. As much as it had hurt all those years ago to break Chloe's heart, he knew that letting her go then was the right move. He wanted her happy and as much as she had tried to convince him otherwise he knew that she would be happiest being with Clark. At the beginning he hadn't been sure about it, but that afternoon talking to Clark about her had given him a eureka moment. The way CK had come alive when talking about his best friend had been enough to dissipate any doubts that he had about how Clark felt about the blonde reporter. Clark was in love with her, and he from what he was hearing he'd been in love with her for a while.

Jimmy had pondered for a while why Clark had not made a move on Chloe; he surely could have swiped her of her feet. Than it hit him, Clark didn't want to loose her or loose him. Clark was some of those rare nice guys who would try their best to make his buddies happy. Clark had made the effort to get to know Jimmy and they were friends now. Chloe had been his girl and CK wasn't the type a guy who would go after a friend's girlfriend, even if he was head over heels in love with her. Jimmy had thought that maybe, if he was out of the way, Clark and Chloe would finally be able to see what he had notice: That those knuckleheads belonged together. What he hadn't counted on was Chloe leaving town for all those years and for Lois to move in on the turf. He loved Lois, but he couldn't help be a little angry at her for dating Clark and now being engaged to him. His sacrifice all those years ago had been wasted. Maybe she could tell that he might not be happy with her lately because at times she was extremely nice.

"Okay, Jimmy, I think we got enough, lets regroup somewhere else. God I hope I get sensation back in my legs soon." Lois whispered moving away from their hiding spot. No Lex Luthor in sight. He had not shown up, but than again were they really expecting the man himself to do his dirty laundry, but she was going to try her best to link at least one of these guys to Lexcorp. The men from earlier were now gone but she didn't want to take any chances that one of them could still be lingering, so she moved out of behind the car very slowly. The coast was clear. She grabbed Jimmy's hand and headed out of the alley. She needed Coffee and a cigarette badly. "Sorry Clark," she thought," I'll quit after the wedding."

"Lane, slow down!" Jimmy cried out from behind her. Her nails had been digging in his skin for a while now as she moved away from the alley where they had been spying Lex's lackeys doing his dirty work. She was going to the coffee place that she had notice about an hour earlier before they had gone to their hiding place. She let go of Jimmy as soon as she crossed the street, ignoring his protest. "Has he always been such a cry baby" She thought watching him massage the exact spot where she had grabbed him. Her mood got worse as soon as she saw the no-smoking sign at the entrance of the coffee shop. Jimmy heard very colorful language come out of her mouth as she opened the door and went to the counter. He kept his distance. He had learn from spending time with Clark and Lois that it was never good to piss off Lois when she was in one of those moods.

"Olsen!" the young brunette screamed. Jimmy looked up at the sky praying that the earth would open up and swallow him so that he wouldn't have to suffer through he wrath of "Lane"

At the very same moment another mild mannered reporter was getting yelled at by his boss for tardiness. Perry wasn't pulling any punches this morning, should he say afternoon. Clark had strolled in the office around noon. Perry was going on and on about unacceptable this was and that at least if this had been about a lead, he could have excused his lateness but Clark had nothing.

"Nothing! Kent you think I run a charity here. That even if you don't show up for work, your lively hood is guaranteed because it's good old Perry. Well you got something else coming to you. Due to your tardiness I am assigning you to an entertainment story"

"Mr. White?" let out Clark. Entertainment was code for covering small events occurring in the Metropolis Community, like a museum opening, things that mostly novice reporters covered.

"Look Kent, you are late and I already gave your assignment to Olsen and Lane, so you are on your own on this one. So the assignment is to cover the second Annual Metropolis Journalism Youth Program Award ceremony. Our bosses pour a lot of money in this charity, so they want a Daily Planet reporter covering this event. I want 500 words on my desk in time for tomorrow edition."

"What type of event is this?" Clark asked. It didn't sound half as bad as he could have gotten.

"If I gave you anymore information, I would be doing your job for you. I thought you were getting paid to be an investigative reporter? Get out of my office and go investigate." Perry said pointing at the door.

Clark got up and did as he was told. He left his editors office. What was he thinking not coming to work this morning? I mean there had been no emergencies this morning that had dragged him away from his Clark Kent life. Instead he had gone into stalker mode and did what he had been doing everyday since he had found out her morning routine a little while ago, he watched her. Not daring to let his presence known in fear that if she ran this time, she would not come back. Then there was the part where he didn't want to face Lois because he had disappointed her. Could he do anything right?

He sat down at his desk and looked at the paper with some of the details of the assignment. This was going to be boring. He turned to his computer and typed the name of the event on his search engine. 300 hits later, Clark knew that this was an event to celebrate the achievement of high school journalism students and help encourage them in pursuing careers in that field. One of the prizes awarded during that ceremony was best story of the year and the author would get an internship at the Daily Planet for the summer. Great he had to interact with Teenagers. His hand heart skipped a bit when he read that one of the benefactor of this event.

"This can't be…"

_To be continued _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Chloe, I am so happy you made it!" exclaimed a very petite redhead as she embraced the young teacher. She didn't believe she made it either as she plastered a very fake smile on her face as the principal of the school manhandled her and kissed her on both cheeks. The proximity of the old woman made her cringe; the woman reminded her of the old family members that were a little too exuberant in their affections – in her mind this made it even more fake. She had learned from experience that the more people were happy to see you the more they actually couldn't' stand the sight of you. So she continued to smile as more people said hi to her and wish her well. She had three of her students that were nominated for awards.

She should have been ecstatic for their achievement but instead she couldn't shake her blues even for her students today. It had taken all of her courage to get off the floor where she had been laying for what seemed like hours. It had been her daughter's voice that had taken her out of the catatonic like state she had put herself into in her reminiscence of her past mistakes and tribulations. What would she do without her daughter? Lara had been only reason for sanity through out the last few weeks. She could never let herself go as long as she had her precious child with her. In times like these, she had a hard time understanding how her mother could have left her as a child. One look at her baby girl and she felt that she could surmount any obstacle as long as it meant keeping her safe and being there for her. Well if she put it that way she could see why her mom could do the ultimate sacrifice and leave her behind.

Chloe had gotten up and headed to her daughter's room where they had played for an hour. Than it was a shower, with a lot of giggling and a few unwelcome questions about the man in blue tights of this morning. Lara had than sat on her mom's bed making small chatter while her mommy got dressed for the party and had gladly made comments on her mom's dress. She also had participated very actively in putting Chloe's make up – by putting on some lip gloss and rouge, to be 'just like mommy'. Than it was off to putting the toddler to bed and after one bed time story, Lara was sound asleep and Mrs. Edelmann from next door was knocking for her baby sitting duty.

On her way out she had given herself a once over to make sure that she looked presentable. She was wearing a knee length black spaghetti strap dress and open toed silver shoes. After much debate she picked up a silver cardigan and was out the door. The little ritual of playing and putting her daughter to bed had put her in a better state of mind. But as soon as she had arrived at the event, she wished she had stayed home.

The flood of bodies coming towards her, hand shaking, concerned looks, fake smiling, all of these were making her want to withdraw a little more insider herself. Every time someone gave her a concerned look she wondered if they knew. Did they know that she was going through a messy divorce? Did they know that she was being kicked out of her own home and that the man she thought she would be spending the rest of her life with was taking away her child? Was that pity in their eyes? Chloe shook her head, trying to make her melancholic thoughts go away.

"I like it better when you wear your hair down, Chloe". At the sound of that voice, Chloe swirled around and for the first time since she had arrived smiled genuinely.

"Ollie!" she screamed embracing the blond billionaire. "I didn't know you were in town" She added as she took a step back to look at the young man.

"Stunning as usual" Ollie replied giving the girl a once over.

"I could say the same for you" Chloe smiled again, she leaned over and put a small kiss on his cheek.

"Oh Chloe, you don't need to butter me up, I am already funding this Journalism Awards because of you. You are already the keeper of my soul and my heart. I have nothing left at this point" Chloe playfully punched him on his shoulder. "Ow" cried out the young man.

"Oh, please, since when does Oliver Queen, cries because a girl hit him."

"Well let just say that not everyone was happy to see the Green Arrow" He replied holding the area Chloe had brushed him. All playfulness had left the young girl's face and was replaced by concerned.

"I am so sorry, Ollie. Are you okay? She asked coming closer to him.

"Nothing that a kiss from a beautiful woman can't cure" he said smiling at her.

"You will never change …" Chloe said laughing. She added: "you can be such a leech sometimes"

"I know, but isn't it why you love me". Oliver put on arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" replied the blonde, placing a hand over his and smiling at him. Oliver Queen, her friend was here. They hadn't seen each other for about a year. Oliver hadn't always been her friend but after she had left Metropolis, she had turned to him for help. IT was with his help that she had been able to crash the party that had landed her the interview with Timothy Ambry. Some of her best articles had been about some of the heroes that the Green Arrow kept gathering around him to fight injustice. Oliver had teased her about having a hero complex as it seemed to always surround herself with heroes. Maybe Oliver was right. He could always make her laugh no matter how bad things were getting. The night seemed to be brightening up after all.

* * *

"Lois, I don't mind that you can't make it with me" Clark said, repeating the same phrase for the fifth time to his fiancée. So he had a not so glamorous assignment. "I know I deserved it, I did make it late to work today." He paused a minute than added " No I am not mad about you calling me an 'idiot'. Lois, I am not upset, you were right I should have talked to you first."

"When did I become such a doormat" he asked himself when he was finally able to hang up his cell phone. He had arrived a few minutes ago in front of the Weston Haustoria Hall, where the ceremony was taking place. As he was heading in he had gotten a call for Lois, letting him know that even though she had a deadline, she would try her best to meet him there if he wanted her too. He could tell that she was feeling guilty and wanted to make amends for the morning but he really didn't think that having her here would be a good idea, especially if she found out that the person responsible for this party was Oliver Queen. Oliver and Lois had dated a few years ago and they had not parted ways amicably. Clark was sure that she had moved on but he didn't want to chance it and have a confrontation between his old time friend and his fiancée.

Clark walked in the entrance and took in the decoration in the hall. There were quotes from famous journalist, pictures of authors. He noticed a picture of his editor, Perry White on a stand, with the words speaker under it. He smiled, so his editor was part of the event. He made a mental note to make sure to quote Perry's speech in his article. He could hear the chatter of the people behind the bay door.

He went through the door taking in all the noise. This was a pretty big social event, he thought as he did an initial scan of the premises, looking to see if there were any known faces but mostly looking for one blonde in particular. Clark froze as soon as he spotted Oliver. Next to the young man was another fair headed individual. One wearing a knee-length spaghetti strap black dress, which clung to her curves like a second skin. Clark took a sharp intake of breath as he let his gaze caress her small frame, going from her feet encased in silver sandals to her blonde tresses begging to be freed from the shackles of pins. He didn't mean to zoom in on their conversation but his hearing just tuned to the sound of her voice and blocked all other sound.

"I missed you too" Chloe was saying. He saw her place her hand over Oliver's hand on her shoulder. She looked at him; their face was so close to one another. Clark looked away as if he was witnessing a very intimate moment.

"CLARK!" cried out Oliver as Clark was about to walk away. At the mention of his name the young man smiled, all unhappy thoughts put to the side. Oliver gestured with his free hand for him to come to them and he was more than happy to oblige. Chloe had lost her composure as soon as Oliver had said that name. She looked at the direction the young man was staring at and felt a cold hand squeeze her heart. She had spoken too soon, this night was not better than the day; it was getting worse by the minute. She wanted to run but Oliver tightened his grip on her shoulder bringing her closer to him as Clark came towards them. She looked at Oliver, trying to come up with an excuse to disappear but his eyes were glued to Clark.

Chloe's heart was beating a mile a minute and she could feel that with each step the young man did towards them her heart went faster. Was it dread or was it excitement? God! He was handsome. His dark curls were a bit unruly; his blue shirt accentuated the blue of his eyes behind his dark rim glasses. He looked so tall in his black suit, as if he could have been the tallest guy in the room. As soon he got in front of them, Oliver let go of Chloe and gave Clark a pat in the back.

"Long time no see" Clark said hugging his friend back.

"Too Long in my book" Oliver replied. Chloe tried to escape during their greeting but Clark must have known that she might try it because as he hugged the other man his free hand went and grab the young woman's wrist in a firm yet gentle grip.

"Hey Chloe, it's been a while" Clark said letting go of Oliver. He pulled her to him by the wrist. The momentum of the tug brought her right to his chest. Even with high heels she didn't arrive to his shoulders. Clark's arms closed around her in a bear hug.

As soon as their bodies touched, Chloe felt like she went in a trance, her arms went up of their own accord and went around his waist. She took in his cologne, and his smell, a scent that was all him. She let her head rest on his chest. She could hear an erratic heart beat. She wasn't sure if it was hers or if it was his. She needed to fight whatever was coming over her because she didn't want him hugging her, or touching her. A little voice insider her head reminded her that if she didn't want this, why wasn't she letting go?

Clark smiled as he felt her arms go around his waist, he was afraid she might fight the closeness but to his relief she seemed to agree to it. She felt so good in his arms. It's like she had been created to just be there, always. He had thought the same thing the last time that he had hugged her this close.

_'Do you want me to talk to him, I am more than happy to knock some sense into him if that will make him change is mind" Clark said as Chloe was sobbing on his lap. _

"_No talking to Jimmy, It was you two talking that started all of this" Chloe said burying her head in his flannel shirt. She rubbed her nose and took in his scent. Clark smelled like apple pie, hay and something else that she could not identify. Weird combination but it seemed to appease her heart. _

"_I am sorry Chlo!" Clark added hugging her. "It's going to be okay" Chloe replied with a small sob and making herself smaller in his arms. After a few minutes he felt her body relax on him and noticed that her breathing at changed. She had fallen asleep in his arms. His head was reeling, his Chloe, was sleeping in his arms. He couldn't believe it. But he couldn't enjoy the moment too much as the only reason she was here was because she was heart broken over he break up with Jimmy. Why did this guy have to come and ruing things for him? I mean things would have been so perfect after that kiss at the daily planet a while back. They could have been together. But than the photographer had come into the picture, he kept calling her 'bright eyes' and 'his girl' and he was just the friend. The friend that couldn't remember when his best friend had become more than a friend in his heart; He thought he had his budding feelings for Chloe really well. How many times had he told Chloe that he was still in love with Lana? And he wasn't lying to her; he was confused about how much he still cared for Lana. Lana had been 'The' Girl' for so long but when he was trapped in his mind by the Zoner, it hadn't been just Lana that made him almost give up, it was the lost of Chloe. He had agreed to it because he had lost Chloe, the one person who had believed in him. After that how could he pretend that nothing was going on between them? _

_He looked at the sleeping Chloe in his arms and brought her even closer to him. She snuggled even closer letting out a small moan. He felt a lump in his throat, she looked so vulnerable in his arms. He never imagined that Jimmy would ever be able to see through his disguise and let her go. She is free to be with him and from the way she is reacting maybe she doesn't feel what he feels for her. Could he blame her? He pushed her away so many times and wanted to keep him in back pocket. He had a wake up call, and now he is not sure if the rejections were not one too many. Should he have fought for when he had gotten back from the phantom zone? He dropped is head back on the sofa, looking at the ceiling exasperated. It didn't matter now, Chloe was hurting and all he could do was wish he was the one with her. He wasn't even sure if he was even over Lana. He kissed Lana not too long ago, if he was over her, would he have kissed her, would he have tried to break up her wedding? Even after she got married, can he honestly say that part of him doesn't wish/hope that she will come back to him; He knew the truth…even though he had deeper feelings for Chloe, part of his heart belonged to the brunette. _

_Clark straighten his head and got up, making sure not to disturb his precious cargo. He thought of letting her sleep in the barn but thought against it. He would put her in his bed instead. He'd sleep in the loft instead. He walked slowly towards the house. Chloe was light as a feather in his arms. As he crossed the threshold of the kitchen door, he thought that it would be nice to do this, with him wearing a tux and her white gown. He chuckled to himself, the thoughts that went through his mind sometimes… Two minutes later he was lying her down gently on his bed. Chloe mumbled something that sounded like his name. Clark asked her to go to sleep and bent over to kiss her forehead. She mumbled something and his eyes were drawn to her slightly parted lips. As if mesmerized by its light shade of pink, Clark brushed his lips to hers. He had meant it to be very innocent, a small peck stolen from a sleeping beauty, but as soon as his lips touched hers he felt a hand snake itself in his hair and hold his head and the lips beneath his parted even more inviting him to deepen the kiss. Even though a voice inside his head told him not too, for once in his life Clark really kissed Chloe. Their lips had touched countless times but it had never been him who had kissed her, she had always been the one kissing him. She responded to his kiss with a moan and digging her other hand in hair. Clark used one hand to stabilized him and snake his other hand under her torso lifting her slightly to him, to deepen the kiss. He couldn't think, all he wanted to do was keep kissing her. He felt a passion rise inside him that almost scared him. He laid her back down still kissing her but her arms around him didn't allow him to back away. It's like she wanted to mold herself into him and right now that sounded like an awesome idea to dowse down the fire he felt building inside of him. _

'_Clark!" she whispered when he finally released her so that she could breathe, her eyes were still closed and she smile. Slowly her eyes lids went up slightly, looking at him between her lashes. Their faces were still really close from one another and she whispered to him: "Stay with me." The responsible part of Clark knew that the way that his body was reacting to her sultry voice as she asked that question made staying with Chloe in his bed a very bad idea. As all he wanted to do is kiss her more, her lips and every inch of her skin. It's been a while since he had been with a girl, which was the only way he could rationalize his response to Chloe. "Stay with me?" she asked again, placing a hand on the wrist of the arm that kept leaned over her. She gently tugged at it and he felt his defenses melt. She scooted to the side as he lay down next to her keeping their eyes locked into on another. Her eyes were now wide open and they looked really bright from the tears she had shed earlier in the evening. _

"_Hold me!" she said coming closer to him. He didn't have to be asked twice and put an arm around her. Chloe snuggled closely resting her on his chest. The sound of his heart in her ears soothed her achy heart and she felt slumber take over her senses again and she was gone, sleeping in the arms of her intergalactic traveler. _

_Clark couldn't help smiling wide when he realized that she had fallen back asleep. He had gotten all worked up by the kiss and she had just fallen asleep right after. He kissed the top of her head. _

"_I love you Chlo!' he thought. _

"_I love you too Clark!" answered Chloe as she molded herself into him. Clark just laid there unable to move or breath… _

_TBC…. _


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I could though...**

**New Chapter ...**

"I hear congratulations are in order" Oliver added as he cleared his throat. Clark and Chloe had been holding each other for a while and he was starting to feel left out. As if jolted from a dream Clark let go of Chloe and looked at Oliver. He still had a daze look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so," murmured Clark. "How did you know?" he asked in a soft voice looking at Chloe, waiting on her reaction. She looked calm and collected on the surface but he could tell that there small embrace had affected her. He could hear the racing of her heart, and could detect a change in her scent. She was nervous. She fidgeted a little. He was so absorbed with looking at her that he missed Oliver's response.

"Earth to Clark!" said the young blond trying to get his friends attention away from the petite woman, who was trying her best to keep her composure. She looked at the floor as she felt Clark eyeing her intently. She was berating herself mentally for letting herself go in his arms that way. She shouldn't have hugged him back. She should have stayed stiff. She can't let him in ever again. With determination she looked back at him and said.

"I guess pretty soon Clark we will be related" She plastered her fake smile on her face.

"So as I was saying Clark" started Oliver, tapping the young man on the shoulder to return his attention on him. Clark looked at him. "A devastated bat told me."

"Bruce?" Asked Clark

"Yup…I guessed he still held a torch for the beautiful Lois Lane and now you took her off the market man."

"I am sorry, I didn't know" Clark said taking off his glasses. He shot a glance at Chloe who still had her fake smile on.

"Personally, I wouldn't have minded if you had asked for my permission first before starting something with my girl" Oliver started. He reached passed Clark and grabbed Chloe's hand. He brought it to her lips and with a wink he added. "But I know of a way where we could be even." Chloe turned red, at the insinuation of what Oliver was saying. Clark without thinking stepped in between them breaking them up, glaring at Oliver.

"Could you both excuse me for a minute" Chloe said turning away as fast as she could. She didn't want to be there. She didn't like this conversation. She needed to breathe before the lump in her throat chocked her. Clark and Oliver were always like this. She didn't want the trip through memory lane. She needed to compose herself and be alone. She headed for the nearest balcony. As soon as she made sure she was deserted. She dropped herself on one of the chairs and held her face. A few seconds later she couldn't help the tears that starting to fall down her cheeks or the sobs that shook her body. "Why do I have to hurt so much, why can't I be okay? Why do I have to feel so alone" she thought. And at this time she wished with all her heart that she had someone to confide in. Someone like the Clark she used to cherish so much but was no more.

"You made her feel uncomfortable" said Clark as he watched Chloe's back disappear in the crowd.

"I think you did that for me" Oliver answered staring in the same direction as his friend.

"Chloe is married" Clark said looking at his friends. "And it wasn't great of you to flirt with her that way"

"Get off you moral high horse Kent." Oliver said. "I was lightening up the mood. I was not the one molding myself to her, or the one undressing her with my eyes."

"Don't you…" Clark started but he stopped. "Was it that obvious?" His friend nodded and Clark glanced one more time at the section he had just seen Chloe disappear.

"I don't think she noticed though. So you and Lois are actually tying the knot. I guess my invite must have been lost in the mail, as well as a few other people invitation?" said Oliver changing the subject. Clark pulled on his collar and cleared his throat. He knew that this would come up some day on why so many of his Justice League friends had been left out of the festivities.

"Not that AC and Bruce would have wanted to be there anyway" Oliver pointed out enjoying his friend's discomfort. "The only people who seemed to be genuinely happy about the news were Victor and Bart."

"Look I really wanted to send you guys invite but I didn't think it would be appropriate." Clark started.

"Answer me this. Is Lana invited?" interjected Oliver cutting him off.

"Yes" answered Clark looking at the floor. He was dreading the next question.

"Than how come we were not?" Oliver asked pointedly.

"I invited Lana. She is my friend and is involved with my best man. Lois thought that it might be awkward inviting Bruce and honestly I didn't think that either you or AC would want to be there. So is Bruce really devastated" Clark asked changing topic.

"Not more than usual" Oliver replied, grabbing a glass from one of the waiters. He took a few sips before adding "Not that any of us could tell if there was something wrong with him. He is always brooding and short with everyone with the exception of Diana. But I do think that the news of your engagement to Lois Lane came as a shock to him."

"How do you know that" Clark asked intrigued.

"He said something that Lois had swore she wasn't the marrying type or something like that and he had closed himself in his office."

"I am really sorry to hear that." Clark murmured. He had wanted his friends at the wedding but he knew that it would have been weird having some of them there due to their history with Lois, especially Bruce who had dated Lois for the longest and it had ended in sour note.

"Chloe is looking great tonight!" Oliver said fixing his suit a little and looking around.

"Yes she does." Clark replied looking around for the petite blond.

"She is in the balcony in the far right. You should go keep her company. I have to go mingle with the crowd. I am in town for a few days, we should catch up." Oliver patted Clark in the shoulder and seemed to be swallowed by the crowd of teenagers and city officials. As soon as his friend disappeared Clark headed in the direction that Chloe had disappeared in.

* * *

Chloe was at the moment very happy that she had chosen waterproof mascara as she dabbed away at the remnants of her tears. She had regained her composure and was giving herself a pep talk when she heard someone join her in the balcony.

"Chloe Sullivan" said a raspy voice. Chloe turned around startled; she hadn't heard someone join her.

"Perry?" Chloe asked smiling genuinely and moving closer to the balding editor in chief of the Daily Planet. She couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen her old editor in what felt like an eternity. This man had believed in her, when most people didn't and even after she had left the DP officially she could always count on this old man to publish her stories, even if they were a little controversial.

"You are a sight for sore eyes kid." Perry said hugging Chloe.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you" she quickly added.

"Well, I am the celebrity speaker tonight. And I should be asking you that question. You are the last person I would expect to see in Metropolis. Please tell me you are not writing for the competition, that rag they call _Metropolis Daily_." Chloe let out a small laugh at hearing the disdain in her old editor's voice at the mention of Paula Kahn's newspaper. Paula had been the first person to give Chloe a job at the _Daily Planet_, and Chloe had blossomed under Perry Whites tutelage. There had always been some rivalry between the both on who was the best editor, the better writer and in Chloe's case the better mentor.

"Sorry to disappoint Perry, but I am not longer a reporter. I am here because some of my students are up for a few awards tonight." Perry's mouth drew a big "o" before he was able to add.

"You are a teacher. Chloe Sullivan, Investigative reporter a teacher?" Perry asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You know when you called me a few years back telling me you were passing the mantle to your cousin, I didn't think it was going to last. I had hopes that you would reconsider and pen a few more articles." Chloe looked at him uncomfortable. "Not that Lois isn't great, she was a bit rough around the edges but she has penned some amazing stories that do make your pen name proud."

"I figured that one reporter in the family was enough" She said smiling. "I do enjoy teaching."

"Mrs. Ambry, Mr. Queen is asking for you." Said a small voice interrupting their conversation.

"I am sorry Perry; we can catch up in a few." Chloe said disappearing into the crowd.

"What a shame," the old man thought. He really liked this kid; she has shown so much promise as a reporter. He wondered what had made her change her mind about journalism. He could still remember how exited she got about writing a story. Her and Clark would go off and dig for the truth never caring about the danger. A lot like Lois he thought. He remembered that he had been looking forward to oversee the Sullivan-Kent team but by the time Clark finally realized that journalism was his calling Sullivan had gone MIA. "Where is Kent?" Perry thought suddenly remembering that he had assigned to the bumbling reporter the task of covering this event. He walked back into the hall intent on finding his missing reporter.

* * *

Clark had been standing for less than a minute in the balcony when he heard her voice coming from behind him. She was talking to a teenager who was pointing to where he was.

"Where is Mr. Queen?" She was asking

"Mr. Queen asked that you wait for him here. He will be right with you" replied the youth pointing again at the balcony

"Thank you" Chloe said entering the balcony. She couldn't see much but if this where Oliver wanted her to wait for him, she would. She came to a full stop as soon as she spotted Clark. Without a word she turned to go back to the room full of people but was stopped by the young man's hand. As soon as he had seen her stop when she had seen him, he had sense that she was going to walk away.

"Chlo' stop" Clark said in a soft voice. He gently tugged at her hand and she turned to look at him.

"Don't go, stay with me." He saw her freeze as he let the words slip out before he could think.

"I am sorry." He continued. "I am sorry for whatever I did that made you leave everything you knew five years ago, I am sorry for not being the friend that you needed. Chloe, I …"

**_To be continued…….._**


	10. Chapter 9

_**AN: here is another Chapter. Thank you for the review. Please bear with me as this is going to be slightly longer than anticipated and for the delay this chapter was rewritten 6 times. I started the next chapter and have given you a sneak preview of it to tie you over until I post the next one. **_

_**Thank you again for the reviews much appreciated.**_

_**AN2: I know that my English may be hard to follow so if anyone is interested in being a beta hit me an email. **_

_**Chapter 9**_

"I've missed you." Chloe said to Clark cutting him off before he said anything. "Seriously missed you" She added giving him a sheepish smile.

"So have I…about what happened…?" Clark started again. Chloe moved closer to him and placed a finger on his lips and said "I really meant it when I said that it was under the bridge." Clark took a deep breath. He wanted to talk about the events that drove her away but he knew that this was not the time to do this. If she was willing to talk to him now, he probable would get the chance to bring it up once they had rekindled whatever was left of their friendship.

"Oliver asked me to keep you company as he had to go mingle with the people… Hope you don't mind" said Clark in a strained voice. He was surprised with the intensity of his physical reaction when Chloe had placed her finger on his lips for him to stop talking. He let go of her arm which he had still been holding on to. She took a few steps back from him and he felt a little pang in his heart. Chloe hadn't meant to get so close to him. She didn't want to give him or anyone any ideas, the gesture had been instinctive.

"I have read a few of your articles, your prose has improved greatly since your Torch days" She said breaking the silence. Chloe wanted to keep the conversation going. She was going to make the best of it, she had earlier wished for a friend and someone was hell bent on having Clark in her life. There was him saving Lara this morning and now he was at the event where she was. Maybe fate was telling her that she couldn't keep him away from her life forever.

"Really?" He hadn't thought that she might have kept tabs on him. But than again, he had found out that she had kept in touch with a lot more people that he had thought. She just hadn't kept in touch with him he thought bitterly.

"You mom sent me your first Daily Planet article a while back, I was very proud of you. But not as proud as I was when I read about the first sighting of Superman" Clark smiled. "Though I have to admit that I wondered what happened to your aversion to spandex and capes." She said chuckling.

"Don't forget the underwear on the outside." Clark added thinking of Chloe's daughters comment. "It was my mother's idea: the costume design, the cape, the material. I didn't really have much of a say in it and for your information the costume is not spandex."

"Yeah right" Chloe snorted. He saw her stance relax. "I have to say that those colors do look good on you."

"I guess I always had an affinity for primary colors. My mother thought the same thing."

"How is your daughter?" He hadn't meant to change subject but the image of Chloe's little girl kept flashing in his mind.

"She is doing great, thanks to you." Chloe said, smiling at the thought of her child. She couldn't remember if she had thanked him in the morning for his rescue. "She had asked me to thank Superman for saving her life this morning"

"I'll make sure he gets the message." After he few seconds of silence he added: "She looks a lot like you."

"That is what I hear all the time. She has my spunk but other than that she takes more after her father than me." She said.

"Kent!" a voice cried out behind them.

"Busted" Chloe coughed while trying to hide the smile that illuminated her features.

"I am not paying you to talk to pretty ladies" Perry cried out as he advanced on the couple. Clark started fumbling with his glasses.

"Actually, Clark was just asking me questions about my thoughts on the event." Chloe answered coming to Clarks rescue

"Seriously?" Perry asked skeptical. He knew those two and chances are they were not talking shop.

"I was just asking Chloe a few questions; her husband's family is one of the organizers of this event. I thought that her outlook on tonight's festivities would be a great angle. A few of her students are up for the first prize – a summer internship to the Daily Planet. Chloe did get an internship to the Daily Planet while in High School." Perry looked at Clark. The boy had done his homework. Chloe looked at him in awe, amaze by Clark's quick thinking. Where was the Clark that could not lie or always came up with the lamest excuses? The man that was standing in front of her was a confident reporter and liar.

"I guess you don't need me any more to rescue you" Chloe said as soon as Perry walked away from them.

"Yeah, I learn from the best" Clark grinned. "To tell you the truth, I had high hopes that I would be able to talk to you for my article."

"I guess I could give you some inside information; that's what friends are for right?" she said winking at him.

* * *

It was around four in the morning when Clark made it back to the apartment he shared with Lois. As he came in, he tried his best not to make any noise as he didn't want to wake up his fiancée. He didn't want to discuss the night's events or explain why he wasn't in a good mood. As he removed his coat and jacket he couldn't help ponder on the events of the night and how things had gone from idyllic to suffocating for him. He had thought for the last five years that if he ever got the chance to have Chloe in his life he would be happy, regardless in what capacity. As long as she was in his life again, he used to say. Tonight had been the perfect opportunity to get her back, at least as a friend but all he kept thinking about was the complicity that existed between Oliver and Chloe. He couldn't help feeling jealous. By the end of the night, he kept repeating to himself the mantra that he was going to marry Lois. He thought that he had long buried in the bottomless pit of his heart any feelings that he had his blond friend and that the stalking her was just a way to make sure she was safe. He would do the same for any friend, he told himself. Than why was he so upset about what he had witness a few minutes ago?

After his brief interview with Chloe, she had introduced him to a few of the benefactors and had given him some information about them. Most of those things had already turn up in his research but he had been so happy to work with her and how exited she was about providing the tidbits to him, that he had let talk. He had almost forgotten how driven she could be about a story and how beautiful she was when she was exited about something. He felt that helping him with his article made her very happy and their interaction was almost like it used to be. Before the incident, before she had broken up with Jimmy, before she had left him. He had tried his best through out the night not to let those thoughts bother him and he had succeeded by the end of the night.

After the awards had been handed out, Oliver had come and joined their twosome and had invited them for coffee and desserts at a restaurant near by. They had sat in a corner booth for some privacy, Chloe between the two of them. He had loved being next to her and both men showered her with affection and tried to keep her attention for themselves each telling her stories . After a while the conversation got a little more serious and ventured in Justice League territory. Clark was amazed on how much Chloe knew about the league's operations. As Chloe was providing an update on a current investigation into Lex Luthor's new business initiatives that involved genetic manipulation, Clark couldn't help blurting out:

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well, who do you think leaked some of that information to the press or provided some of the intelligence to the league?" Oliver replied as he placed a protective arm on Chloe. They smiled at each other, as if sharing a secret.

"What?" Clark asked bewildered.

"Chloe may no longer be a reporter, but she still has a knack for investigating and has a lot sources. She has been feeding us information every now and then. If you thought she was awesome before, you should see her now. The thing this girl can do with a computer and caffeine. It's magic, I tell you." The young man said winking at Chloe.

"Oliver, don't exaggerate – I was only able to get you that information because Victor was able to help me."

"I had no idea." Clark whispered to himself. He was looking at Chloe intently, wondering what else that he didn't know about her. He had to remember that even though she looked like the young girl he remembered, there was a lot about this Chloe that he didn't know. He stared in silence as Oliver and Chloe continued the conversation. For a passing moment watching them, he felt like an intruder, someone that didn't belong with them. As if Chloe could sense where his thoughts were taking him, she reached across the table and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her, grateful for the gesture. She directed her next question to him, inviting him back into the conversation. Clark dived back in with no hesitation, he might not know this Chloe, but there was no way that he would let Oliver monopolize her attention. The rest of the evening the two male friends continued the competition for Chloe's affections.

In the end Oliver had been the winner, having the opportunity to take Chloe home, beating Clark by a second. Not that he could have protested, because as if on cue he had had to leave his friends to assist some firefighters dowse a fire in downtown metropolis. It had not take him long to control the fire so he had doubled back to see if he could have at least joined them as a third wheel, but as he flew towards Chloe's neighborhood, he caught a glimpse of Oliver leaning towards Chloe, as if to kiss her. The emotions that raced through him in that instant, made him run away. He didn't know what he was feeling; only that for a second he had wanted to hurt Oliver. It had taken him about an hour to cool off enough to get back to his apartment. He let out a sigh as he sat on his couch. Why did he react like that to Chloe and Oliver's closeness? Was he jealous? How could he be? He was certain that he was over her. Is it possible that he still harbored feelings for his once upon a time best friend? He blamed whatever residual sentiments that he might still have for Chloe on the lack of closure their non-relationship had.

"Clark, is that you?" said Lois coming out of their shared bedroom looking sleepy. He hadn't meant to wake her up.

"Sorry honey" whispered Clark, starting to stand up to greet her. She placed her hand on his shoulder, telling him to stay put.

"So how was the assignment?" She asked sliding in next to him. Clark sat back and put one arm behind her, and loosening his tie with the other.

"It wasn't as boring as I expected. Perry gave a very long speech about ethical responsibility of journalism. You would have loved it" Clark said. Lois grimace as he mentioned the speech spoke volume on how happy she was that she hadn't had to go.

"Perry giving a speech, Awesome! Was there anyone interesting there?

"Oliver Queen was there" said Clark taking off his shoes pretending not to hear the sharp in take of breath coming from Lois as she heard the name of one of the man that had broken her heart. "Chloe was there as well." He continued.

"You saw Chloe?" Lois asked. "I guess she was feeling better" she mumbled to herself. Clark made a mental note to follow up on that later and continued.

"Actually Chloe was my story angle, She knew most of the people there and was more than happy to provide some pointers and insights." Clark added "I can't believe how much she's changed but at the same time stayed the same." Lois didn't say anything. She was staring at Clark as he moved to make himself comfortable. He was taking the whole Chloe thing much better than she thought he would. She had been worried about Clark and Chloe meeting someday. She always wondered if it would be a happy reunion or a blood bath.

From the day her cousin had moved to Smallville she had had a crush on Clark Kent. Lois could remember the countless letters and emails she had gotten from Chloe regarding her unrequited love for the farm boy. Lois had encouraged her to pursue him and when they had gone to the spring formal, she had been happy for her cousin. But Chloe's feelings had always been one sided, never truly returned by Clark because of his emotional fixation on Lana Lang. Eventually her cousin had moved on to Jimmy. When Chloe had left, Martha had told her that Clark had been devastated, Chloe had seemed heart broken as well but she had refused to explain why she was leaving other than she was fed up with Smallville. She had never asked Clark if he had been in love with Chloe. She had her suspicions. One of the reasons that Clark and her didn't get together sooner, was because she had wondered if she was the consolation prize that he had to settle with because his first choice (maybe second) had left him. But than he had asked for her hand in marriage and all of her fears of being second or third fiddle to Chloe had disappeared.

Lois had never told Clark about her fears. For a while, she had dreamt that Chloe would barge in the chapel and object to their union. When it came time to choosing where they were going to get married she vetoed a chapel because of those dreams. If there was no chapel there would be no barging in. Was it a sense of guilt that made her have these dreams? She didn't force Clark to fall for her, he just did. She looked at him as he leaned deeper into the couch. She reached for his hand and covered it with hers. He looked at her and smiled. She noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. He looked worried and wary. She wished that he could share with her whatever the issue was.

"So how was your assignment?" Clark asked breaking the silence.

"It was a bust" she answered. "Jimmy complained the whole time we were on the stake out."

"Are you sure Jimmy was the one complaining?" Clark asked teasing Lois. He had a feeling that the person that had been unhappy to have to wait and sneak was the young woman. Lois was a bulldog, she liked to barge in and get the story. Playing the waiting game was not her strong fort.

"We sat there for hours, and nothing happened. I mean seriously, did they really think that Lex would just be standing in a shady corner making deals. Jimmy and I poured ourselves in the archives trying to find a tie between the men in the alley and Lex. We got nothing." Clark pulled her closer to him and spoke over her hair.

"Lois, if anyone can crack this story, I am sure it will be you." She smiled and got up.

"Someone is going to get lucky." She said pulling his arm and dragging him towards their bedroom. Whatever fears about Chloe that she may have had earlier were gone. All she wanted to do is loose herself in Clark.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know if I will be okay. He is kicking me out on the curb. And he has the audacity to ask for custody of my daughter because I can't provide for her the way he can with his fortune."

"You know you can always count on me". Oliver said. He cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Chloe was the closest thing he had to a family and he would be damn if he let anything bad happened to her.

"How about we stay here tonight and tomorrow I move you and Lara to my condo." Chloe didn't respond as she thought for a second that she had seen a man hovering above the building across from her. "Clark" She whispered stepping away from Oliver's arms. Whatever she thought she saw was gone. She shook her head as if trying to clear her mind. Had it really been him or was her mind playing tricks on her.

"Clark?" Oliver asked staring at Chloe's back. "What does Clark have to do with you moving in to my condo?

"Nothing" Chloe said looking back at Oliver. "I really appreciate the offer…"

"Don't …Chlo, we have been friends for a long time. Please take the offer. Let me help you as I feel partly responsible."

"Come on Oliver, you made it possible for us to meet, you didn't tell me to marry him right?"

"I didn't tell you not to either. Please, please consider my offer." The young man begged. This made the young girl smile. What was the harm in moving to the apartment in the clock tower? She needed a place to live as she needed to vacate her current apartment for her soon-to-be ex husband.

"I'll think about it, can I give you an answer tomorrow." She said walking away from her friend towards the front door of her building. "I am guessing that you want an invite to come upstairs."

"Well, I believe that I am in no state to take myself home and I have a friend with a very comfortable couch nearby…" Oliver started with a smile.

"Come on you louse, Lara will be happy to see her Uncle Ollie in the morning."

TBC

_Next Chapter Preview _

_Morning came too fast, was all Chloe could think about as she opened her eyes. She couldn't remember light being so bright in her bedroom. A moan next to her startled her and cleared the fog in her brain. She wasn't alone in the bed…._


	11. Chapter 10

"Are you going to be okay

Chapter 10…

Morning came too fast, was all Chloe could think about as she opened her eyes. She couldn't remember light being so bright in her bedroom. A moan next to her startled her and cleared the fog in her brain. She wasn't alone in the bed. She took in her surrounding one item at a time. Blue flannel shirt careless flung on the floor, next to black sneakers and blue jeans. She had something heavy across her stomach. She tried to move her legs but she was completely tangled up between the owner of the arm and the sheets. She turned her head taking in more of her surroundings. A few feet away from the clothes on the floor were a white t-shirt across from a chair. The hand of her companion moved and pulled her body closer to his and he let out a moan in her hair. She placed her hand over the shoulder nearest to her face and ran it along the smooth skin. She got a flash of skin entangled in a passionate embrace. She heard another moan escape from the lips in her hair. She wiggled her body a little; another hand came from nowhere to rest on her hip. She had mental image of that same hand squeezing her in that same spot. She closed her eyes hoping to see who it belonged to in her head. There were more limbs, than a chest, than a smile and it ended with the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. She saw her hands bury themselves in thick black hair and bring the smiling lips towards hers demandingly.

"Clark." Chloe whispered opening her eyes again.

"Chlo'." Clark whispered as he brought he gently brushed his fingers on her body going from her hip all the way to the back of her neck. He took hold of some of her hair and gently tugged it back forcing her to look up and look into his blue eyes. As soon as their eyes met they smiled at each other. Events of the night, or should she say morning, came rushing back to her.

She had asked Clark to stay with her and she had fallen asleep. When she had woken up a few hours later, her eyes puffy from all her tears had fallen on Clarks sleeping face just a few inches from hers. He had had his arms around her waist holding her close to him. When she had try to move out of his embrace, he had tighten his arms around her bringing her even closer. Being so close to Clark, had stirred emotions and desires buried deep in her subconscious. She had whispered his name and he had stirred and opened his eyes. She had expected him to jump out of bed and apologize for their closeness. They would have never brought up this situation or at least brushed under the rug of their friendship like so many awkward moments between them.

She had been wrong, for the first time in their relationship Clark had really surprised her. Instead of moving away he had brought a hand to her chin and placed the softest kiss on her lips. She had hesitated for a second before responding to the kiss. It had started soft and then intensified. When Clark finally had broken the kiss, Chloe had been gasping for air. She had looked at Clark with surprise, but had been afraid to utter a sound in fear of breaking whatever magic was in the air. Clark had just looked at her, waiting. She could tell from his hand hovering over her hip that he was unsure if he should stop or if he should kiss her again. So she had taken the lead. She had plunged her fingers in his hair bringing down his face towards hers and planted a kiss with all the passion she had felt for him throughout the years. Clark had responded with as much intensity, changing position so that now he was lying on top of her. As the kissing intensified Clark started running his hand over Chloe's hips, gently massaging them. Chloe pressed her body with all her might towards his, Clark let out a moan of pleasure. Chloe's thoughts had been racing: They should stop this. This was getting out of hand because she would not be satisfied with just a few kisses. She wanted more and from the way Clark was kissing her and moving against her body, he wanted more as well.

"Clark, maybe we should stop." Chloe had let out when Clark finally released her lips.

"Do you want me to" He had asked leaning on the arm that kept him from crushing her. She had taken in the image of Clark on top of her. She had imagined being with him in this position for so long. What was she afraid of? They were both consenting adults.

"No… I just wanted to voice it out" She had answered still panting.

"It's voiced out" He said in a husky voice and reclaimed her lips. '_The hell with it!_' Chloe had thought and gone back to exploring her friend's body and now they were at the morning – hours- after. Clark's eyes were mesmerizing.

"Hi!" Clark whispered. He lowered his head and gently brushed his lips to hers.

"Hi" Chloe answered back as he pulled away. This felt so normal. Why hadn't they done this before, there was none of the awkwardness that she thought would have been there. Two best friends that had taken their relationship to a level that they both never thought they could. She had imagined this several times but they always involved massive amount of alcohol for her and red k for him. Red K? At that thought Chloe jumped out of the bed studying Clark. She pulled the sheets away from Clark. She could not help the sharp intake of breath at seeing Clark bare body in the light of day. She quickly took in the state of his hands and his neckline. There was no ring, no necklace, bracelet or any form of jewelry on her lover. Clark just looked at her puzzled wondering if she hadn't gone crazy because they slept together. He gave her a worried looked when she started patting the mattress slightly pushing him away from where he was laying. This is not how he had pictured the morning after. Chloe was mumbling to herself as she brushed her hands on the covers. Clark got out of the bed and came to stand behind her.

"What are you looking Chlo'. Did you loose something?" 'My mind maybe,' thought Chloe. When she couldn't find anything in the bed she turned and looked at Clark. He was so tall standing next to her in all his glory. She felt a twinge of desire just looking at him. The fact that he was standing there in his birthday suit was proof that he was under the influence of something thought Chloe. The Clark she knew was way to shy about his body to stand in front of a woman without any clothes. Kal El would or even Bizarro would. She placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently to the light of sun. There was no skin change – it wasn't Bizarro. She let her fingers run on his chest staring intently into his eyes, praying 'please don't flash red, please don't flash red'.

"What is wrong Chloe? You are starting to worry me" said Clark. "Chlo', don't …" Clark let out a moan as Chloe placed her lips on his chest giving him a multitude of little kisses. This wasn't making any sense. One moment they were all fine in the bed another she has a worried look on her face and is inspecting him, the sheets and she had pushed him in the sunlight. It suddenly dawned on him what she had been doing and was probably still doing and it felt like a cold shower. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. She thought he wasn't himself.

"Chloe, I am not Kal El or Bizarro Clark!" he said between clenched teeth. Why would she think something like that?

"Are you sure?" Chloe said close to tears. "I mean, what happened this morning between you and I… you are standing in front of me with no clothes and not blushing. I mean this is not like you. You don't kiss Chloe Sullivan; you certainly don't have sex with Chloe Sullivan. The only explanation I can think of is that you are not Clark Kent."

"Chloe" Clark whispered softly. He pulled her in his arm. No wonder she reacted that way. He never really kissed her, except for that fateful Thursday more than a year ago. He had never let his feeling really show for her. As far she was concerned, what happened between them was out of character for him. "I am not on anything." He seriously had messed up if she thought that only a Clark under the influence would be with her.

"We had SEX!" Chloe was now freaking out. Well the non-awkwardness didn't last long she thought as panicked set in.

"Chlo" Clark placed a soft kiss on her forehead rocking her back and forth. He had a lot of damage to heal when it came to Chloe's feelings for him. He heard her heart beating a mile a minute. She couldn't stop the questions in her head: What was going to happen to their friendship? Were there still friends? Or were they more? Would he take it back? Or should she do that first? Should she have to brush this under their friendship rug again? The same way they had done this every time before. They had never gone this far. Naked Clark was holding her not so naked body. "Breathe Chloe" She heard Clark say as he lifted her body and carried her back to the bed. He sat down placing her on his lap. She had a flash back to the night before, they had been in this position before. She had been crying because of …

"Jimmy…" She whispered. They had broken up because he thought Clark and her had feelings for one another. She looked at Clark. He was staring at her worried. What had they done she thought. "Oh my god Lana," was her next thought. What had she done? She had slept with the love of Lana's life, her friend.

"Chloe, come on. Say something." He held her chin forcing her to look at him. "It's me, Clark." He couldn't understand what was going on in his Chloe's head. Her facial expressions kept going from panic to horror to worry to panic again. He wanted her to look at him like she had done earlier when they had just woken up.

He didn't think that waking up after making love to Chloe would be like this. Her all panicked and him scrambling to figure out the words to say to her, to get her to see that this wasn't something he had done under the influence of anything.

"I need coffee" She mumbled to herself, massaging her temples. She heard Clark chuckle. He lifted her up again and placing her very gently on the bed. She couldn't help her addictions.

"I'll go make you some coffee, just stop panicking" he said getting up. He pulled on his boxers, jeans and a t-shirt. Chloe watched him get dress all trace of panic gone. She was in awe of his muscles and how is body moved. He chuckled again and came close to her again on the bed and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "I'll be right back with some caffeine and then you and I can talk about everything." He whispered and went to the door, leaving a shocked Chloe sitting on his bed. She brought her hands to her lips where he had just placed a kiss.

Was she panicking for nothing? Clark was in to her, the way he'd just held her and gave her a kiss this morning, should in every way calm her down, right? He was attentive, loving and caring. Just like last night when she had stormed in the barn before she broke into tears because Jimmy had broken up with her.

"Oh Jimmy", she thought, the young man had been right, she still had romantic feelings for Clark and based on what happened earlier that morning Clark wasn't as immune to her as she had thought. Could she really have a relationship with Clark? Could it even work? Or would it be a repeat of the Lana and Clark saga? Could she face either Lana or Jimmy if Clark and her were to be an item? She looked around the room for her clothes and slipped them on as fast as she could. She didn't like where her thoughts were taking her. Or at least she didn't want to venture there until she had some caffeine and was able to think straight.

She was on the last stair when she was abruptly stopped in her tracks by Clark's voice.

He wasn't alone in the kitchen. She wanted to check who it was before barging in.

"Things change you know, sometimes for the best and other times for the worst." He was saying. Chloe poked her head in the Kitchen and noticed that he was on the phone. She continued her entry in the Kent's kitchen.

"I miss you too Lana" Clark said. "Maybe it was a mistake to end things the way we did." Lana said something and Clark answered "I love you, too." He was answered by a loud crash behind him.

Chloe had knocked down a couple of pans in her shock. Clark turned his head in the direction of the noise and saw Chloe standing there staring at him, disbelief written all over her face. Clark put the phone down and went to her. She looked as if she was going to faint.

"Chloe?" He hadn't meant for her to hear that, not before he had had a chance to talk to her about their relationship. Knowing Chloe the worst scenario was going though her head and he needed to clear the situation as fast as possible. She was white as a sheet; Clark reached out a hand towards her. She looked at his hand coming near her and pulled away.

"Chloe?" asked Clark again, "Are you okay?" She just stared at the spot where his hand had almost grabbed hers; she felt frozen. Inside Chloe was raging a war with her emotions. Clark and she, had been friends for a long time, she had stood by him through thick and thin, through lies, Lana, Alyssa, Kayla and back to Lana again. She had been his shoulder to cry on when his dad had passed away, his confident when he needed one. He had always been the most important person in her life. How many times had she been willing to die for him? She couldn't count. He was her everything, she knew that, she had known that from the moment that she had laid eyes on him a few years ago. She also had known that every year despite all her efforts, she didn't learn to love him less but loved him more. She had just become a pro at hiding it and disguising it as over protectiveness and friendship. She loved him.

Chloe looked at Clark. He didn't. He never did and never will see her as more than a friend. A small voice inside her head reminded her of what had transpired between them in the twilight of the night. But this was nothing. It was a lapse of judgment. How many times can her heart be broken before it stops beating?

"I can't do this anymore…" whispered Chloe, looking at the floor.

"Listen Chloe, what you just heard" Clark started.

"I can't do this anymore…" she stated with more resolve. " I can't Clark. I can't be for you what you want me to be."

"Chloe wait. Let's talk…"

"Earlier… was a mistake. You and I both know that…"

"No … You can't do this Chloe. You can't honestly tell me that we made a mistake here"

"Clark, I have been your secret keeper, your girl Friday, your buddy… but I will be dammed if I become your sex buddy."

"That was not what last night was about." Clark started.

"Well it sure feels like it in this light. I just stood there behind you as you told another woman that you love her. Clark, I don't want to have the conversation in which I ask you what are we?"

"Are you asking?" Asked Clark, he was starting to panic. This was not how he had planned this conversation, not with her having heard him saying 'I love you' to someone else a few minutes after being with her.

"I am tired. I can't do this. I don't want to do this. Not with you, not right now." She said walking pass him. Clark grabbed her arm. He didn't want her to leave. They hadn't talked about it.

"Chloe, I don't want to brush us under a rug, I want us to talk, don't leave like this." He said in a very soft voice holding on to her.

"There is no **US** Clark. There was never an **US**. And you are right; we are not going to brush this morning under a rug. I am done …I am through with you Clark. Don't call me, don't email…don't contact me. I am not just leaving the farm. Consider this my notice to our friendship or whatever the hell we had."

"Chloe, you don't mean that…we can definitely talk this through. You are overreacting."

"LET ME GO CLARK!" screamed Chloe.

"Let her go Clark" yelled another voice coming from the door. "What is going on?" Martha asked as she walked into the kitchen coming in between the two. Clark had let go of Chloe's arm as soon as Chloe had screamed at him. She had never done that. In all the years of their friendship Chloe had never looked at him with a mixture of fear and revulsion. She had always looked at him with love and tenderness.

"What is going on?" Martha asked again, this time turning to Chloe who looked all shaken.

"Nothing is the matter Mrs. Kent." Answered Chloe bitterly, "and maybe that was the problem from the get go. I won't be coming back here. Thank you for everything Martha" Chloe added. She hugged her and ran to the door. Clark made a movement to go after her but Martha took a step in his direction and if he had super sped he would have run her over.

"Clark, can you explain what just happened here?" asked Martha, looking at her son's worried face.

"I don't know Mom. One minute I am on top of the world and next I feel like I have fallen I can get up. I have to go talk to her."

"Clark, I don't know what just happened here, but I can tell you that going after her right now would be a bad idea. Especially if you are not sure about what just happened. At least give her time to cool off."

"Maybe you are right."

* * *

Clark opened his eyes. He should have gone after her right away that day maybe things would have turned out differently, he thought. He looked at the sleeping form next to him and got off the bed making sure not to disturb Lois. He wanted to avoid having a conversation with her after the blow out of earlier in the morning. Neither he nor Lois had gotten the chance to sleep last night. As they had gotten ready to settle in for a night of romance, his super hearing had picked up on an emergency and he had to leave a very unhappy Lois in the middle of a very passionate kiss.

When he had gotten back he had been met by a very frustrated fiancée, who had threaten to make him sleep on the couch. In the end they had fallen asleep on their side of the bed, her still displeased with the fact that he had left her like that, him just happy to be in a bed.

His thought drifted back to his memories. There hadn't been a day that had passed that he hadn't wish that he had super sped after Chloe that day, kissed her and told her that he was in love with her. Yes he did love Lana but not the way she thought. He should have told her that he had realized that morning that Chloe was the one he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He would have told her that what she had over heard two friends saying their goodbye.

Lana had called him to tell him that she had met someone and that she wanted to know if he had finally realized that Chloe was the one for him. They had discussed their break up and how they wish they had realized sooner that they were better friends than lovers. He should have just told Chloe that he loved her. That she meant more to him than she could ever imagine. He should have. If he had things would have turned out differently. She would not have been married to someone else or have had a child with someone else. Clark eyes fell on Lois. If she had stayed another voice told him, you would have never fallen for Lois.

What was he doing, he thought. The Chloe he was thinking about didn't exist anymore. It was part of a past that he could never take back. He had to live in the present and think of the future. His future was Lois; he knew that, so why was the past haunting him so much. He took another look at his wife to be and headed to the bathroom. He needed a shower to clear his head. To clear out Chloe.

* * *

"You smell like vanilla and honey" She heard behind her. Two seconds later two strong arms snaked themselves around her and she felt a man's torso pressed against her back.

"Ollie…Stop it! I have hot pan in my hands and I will use it" The hands released right away and Oliver backed away.

"Come on Chloe… You are such a killjoy… Isn't she Lara?" The five year old sitting at the breakfast counter just smiled. She was happy to see her uncle Lollie. He always made her mommy smile. And Mommy needed to smile thought the little girl. Now Oliver had picked up a spatula and poked Chloe with it.

"Oliver! Stop being so childish or no pancake for you." Chloe joked as she felt the spatula touch her Skin.

"You wouldn't" Oliver said feigning indignation.

"She would Uncle Lollie." Added the little girl. Oliver directed his attention to the brunette version Chloe. He rush towards her and picked her up. He lifted her up above his head. Squeals of joy escaped the toddlers mouth followed by laughter. Chloe watched her friend and her daughter enjoyed themselves. He started making plane noises as Lara pretended she was an airplane.

"Breakfast is ready" Chloe said as she placed the plates of pancakes, eggs and sausages on the counter. She was answered by the noise of seats being pulled into place and more giggles. Chloe watched the interaction between Oliver and he daughter. She couldn't help the sadness that crept up in her heart as she thought that her little girl would never have this with her father. She would never be able to give her daughter this.

"Hey Chlo' whispered Oliver, come back to us." She smiled at Oliver. He knew her so well.

"I am here with you guys." She responded. She shouldn't think like this. There were so much more she could offer Lara.

"So … Have you thought about my proposition" Oliver asked.

"Oliver …I don't know…This would be to much of an imposition."

"Come on Chloe…I really will not mind waking up every morning to this." He said pointing at her and her child.

"It's not like this every morning, Oliver. Sometimes there is screaming, and food fights."

"I can deal."

"And we are messy…"

"I have a maid"

"We are noisy"

"So am I"

"What about your lifestyle, how is it going to look when you bring your lady friends…"

"Not a problem, I won't have lady friends. They are overated."

"Oliver … be serious"

"I have never been more serious. Take my apartment. You and Lara are my family, I would do anything for you, even renounce my lifestyle."

"Ollie…"

"I won't take no for an answer" Oliver added as he planted a kiss on her forehead. How could she refuse? She needed to find a new place to stay. Oliver was offering her his apartment. He would not be there all the time and she could stay for as long as she needed to.

"Okay …but just for a little while."

"AWESOME!" screamed Oliver. Turning to the child he added, " Hey Lara, you get to live with me. Isn't that the bestest."

"The bestest!" replied the little girl high-fiving her uncle.

"Let's go pack" Oliver added picking up the girl and heading to the bedrooms.

She really hoped she was making the right decision she thought cleaning up the table.

TBC


End file.
